Finishing The Hat
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Elphaba is sent to work as a servant for Fiyero Tiggular. As the two begin to realize their similarities they start to become friends, and Fiyero starts to realize his growing attraction for the witch. Can the two make it, and will Fiyero realize the mistakes he's been making? FIYERABA. MULTI-CHAPTER
1. Beginnings

**I'm starting a new story! This doesn't follow the plot of Sunday in the Park with George, but it will be somewhat like it. Please, please review. I don't need favorites or follows, but I would really like Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, this is your new servant Miss Elphaba Thropp." The green girl stood in front of the spoiled prince and he snickered.<p>

"This thing cannot be my servant. Maybe a frog's servant, but not mine." She was green. The thing was more vegetable than human, and he was certainly not going to let the thing be his servant. He thought highly of the servant girl the first time he had heard about her. His age, intelligent, kind, genuine, caring and..., he nearly bursted out laughing at the thought, quite beautiful. Actually stunning was the word. Yes, he was definitely stunned.

"Fiyero, please try to be kind," the kitchen worker spoke to the prince. "She is your servant, and you can't get rid of her so be kind to her. Be decent to her because she's here to work for you." He glanced over the thing before sighing.

"Fine," he groaned. The kitchen worker, Marian was her name, left the room leaving the still aghast prince and less than amused green girl to herself.

"So," he started after a moment. "Miss El...Fae...Faba..El something was it?" The green girl glared at the prince before smiling at him mockingly.

"Elphaba Thropp," she retorted.

"Thropp...should I know that name?"

"Governor Thropp of Munchkinland. I'm his daughter, Elphaba. The beautifully tragic one." He laughed. "What is it." He pointed at her body before smirking.

"You're not beautifully tragic. You're just tragic." She sighed and glared at the boy who just continued speaking. "Well, Miss Thropp, go get me lunch. It's around that time, isn't it."

"It's 12:15, Mr. Tiggular. I'll go get lunch. Anything in particular?" He shook his head.

"No, just go. They'll have it down in the kitchen. Maybe later you can give me a bath," he said with a wink and she groaned.

"Definitely not," she huffed before slamming the door to the princes's room shut. This is going to great for him. Great to watch her work for him. Maybe he could get to know her...personally. He laughed at the thought before reaching under his bed, pulling out a box and locking the door. As he opened the box he smiled before starting to work on his up and coming project.

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked down the stairs in her kitchen apron. It was a white dress with a brick red apron over it and a marshy green layer on the side. She walked to the kitchen thinking about Prince Fiyero. She wanted to punch him at his words, but she sighed at the remembrance of her mother' s words. Nice Elphaba. Kind Elphaba. Nice, good, good, nice. She walked to the kitchen smiling at the thought of her mothers words. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and dirt stains were pressed on her clothing. It was obvious she was a servant. Dirt was on her hands her face and feet. The only reason she had taken the job was to...to leave. At least she was getting paid instead of being forced to work by her father, and she had always found the Vinkus history more entertaining than the Munchkinland history. All they had was corn fields, and here, here there were museums, libraries, towers, castles, old churches and gardens,<p>

"Miss Elphaba, I'm so sorry for Fiyero's actions. I...he...he is very shallow and self centered on the outside, but I have worked for this family for 22 years, since Fiyero was 4, and he's been acting this way since his mother died six years ago. He was really devastated by the experience, and when his father died two years later it crushed him. He would become king, but the royal court decided that he should wait until General Ralo approved his coronation since he isn't...really ready to become king yet." Elphaba nodded. His mother and father died? She...she knew how that felt. At least she knew what it was like to have a parent leave you, and then have the other one treat you like you're a slave. Like you're not special. She was surprised her self worth hadn't been completely smashed by her father, but somehow she didn't end up pregnant at young age or in jail or selling herself. That she was grateful for.

"Of course, Marian. I don't have the best impression of the prince now, but I' that you told me what you did...I know how it feels. To have parents leave you." Marian looked confusingly at her.

"But you still have your father, Miss. Thropp." She nodded.

"I know, I just..Marian, I know I've just met you, but can I tell you something. You must promise you won't tell Prince Tiggular."

"You have my word. I'm all ears." Elphaba smiled at the middle aged woman before walking to the nearby door to grab a broom. She was going to have to clean the cinders at some point.

"My father..he just...he beats me. He has since I was four, and my mother died. There's more, but I...I would rather leave it that. I've been a servant since I was three to my sister and my father." The woman touched her hands.

"I'm sorry Elphaba. I...I will try to keep Mr. Tiggular in check. I'm sure many have teased on your...the green before, and I know that you must still hurt. I...I'll be here Miss Thropp. Anytime." She smiled before noticing that she should hurry up.

"I came in here for Mr. Tiggular. He wants his lunch." Marian smiled before walking to the stove and putting something on a plate for the prince.

"Here, this should satisfy him. You should have some lunch too, Elphaba."

"I'm fine. Mr. Tiggular probably already is upset that I'm taking so long." Marian nodded but told Elphaba to come down to the kitchen before dinner. The woman insisted that if she was making the meals, Elphaba was aloud to eat the same as the Prince and the Generals. Elphaba was walking out the room when she heard the prince's voice ring out across the palace.

"Servant," he yelled, and she huffed. Nice Elphaba. Kind Elphaba. Nice, good, good nice. This was going to be longer than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please Review! (Yes, I'm begging.)<strong>


	2. The General's Plan

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you all are at least intrigued.**

**Fae's Flower: Fiyero isn't the most pleasant person at the moment that is true.**

**Doglover645: Fiyero needs to be nice...yes. He...Fiyero has a backstory. The "nice good good nice" thing is from Stephen Sondheim's Into the Woods.**

**Guest: I'm glad you're intrigued. I hope you stay that way.**

**NellytheActress: Yes, it is from Into the Woods. It's one of my favorites too, and I thought that line could fit Elphaba.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, poor Elphaba. Into the Woods is indeed, a masterpiece. Stephen Sondheim and James Lapine are great together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked...big surprise.**

* * *

><p>"You're late," he said annoyed. "Give me my food." He sat waiting on his bed. She nodded slowly, setting the plate of food on his table.<p>

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm sorry I-"

"I don't care about your excuses. Just do what I tell you. That's what you're suppose to do. Work for me and serve my needs, so do that." She nodded and muttered. "Yes sir." He grinned before motioning for her to sit on his bed. She refused, and he smirked. "This isn't something you get to choose. This is an order. Now sit." Nice good good nice. You can always stop him with your magic if he tries anything. She reluctantly sat, and he smiled. "Good. Now tell me about the green." She was taken aback by his abruptness.

"What?" He folded his arms and swallowed a small portion of the food.

"Tell me:Why are you green? Is it contagious? Did you eat grass as a child? Are you sea-sick? What is it?" She sighed and attempted to get up, but he pinned her hand down under his. She cringed, but the sensation felt more pleasant than disgusting. She sighed.

"Fine," she breathed out. "My mother was carrying my younger sister, Nessa, and my father was worried that the baby might come out green because...you get it. He made my mother chew milk flowers day and night, but that made Nessa come too soon with her legs all tangled. That's why she's in a wheelchair. My mother died soon after child birth. All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." She was hunched over by the end, and he contemplated rubbing her back. He restrained himself, but he felt a tiny piece of sympathy for the green thing. He'd been crushed when his mother died, and he could only imagine what it would be like for a young child to have her mother die. She was still atrocious and weird and green. She wasn't human she was a thing, so why was he feeling sympathy for her? Oz, Fiyero! Snap out of it. She's your servant, you don't have to be nice to her.

"Get off my bed," he ordered, and she obediently obeyed.

"Is there anything you want, Mr. Tiggular," she asked? He licked his lips as he stared at her hips.

"You," he murmured, and she looked at him confusingly.

"What did you say? I didn't here you."

"Nothing! Nothing! How about you go get yourself something to eat. When you're finished I'm sure I'll have work for you to do." She nodded before exited the room. "And Elphaba..." She turned around. "Knock before you enter." She nodded, and he laughed before reaching under his bed for the box. The next moment he heard the door being unlocked. He was about to groan until he saw it was General Ralo.

"Fiyero," he said sternly. Fiyero tensed at the older man's present, and the General continued. "Fiyero, you are...the Vinkus...we need a king." Fiyero sat up at the man's words. The General had never even suggested the fact that he could become king, and now he was talking about it like it was no big deal. "And you are, as you know, the next in line for the throne. You seem to be improving in your behavior, and it's been some time since your parents died." Yes, but that didn't mean the pain just escaped, he though but stayed silent.

"Are you saying I should become king?" He General shook his head.

"I'm saying you should get a wife. A partner or at least search for one. I swear Fiyero, could you try to get to know people instead of just sleeping with them." Fiyero smirked at the General before groaning.

"A wife is so much work. It's much easier to bed them," he stated.

"Why can't you at least try to find a woman?"

"It's too much work," he groaned like a three year old child. The General laughed.

"Than I will bring the woman to you. I'm sure there are plenty of Vinkun woman that would love to come inside the royal palace to meet Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. Maybe we'll have a dinner, a ball, a party. You like parties." He nodded smiling.

"Will there be alcohol?" The General frowned.

"No," he huffed sighing. "But there will be plenty of pretty girls," he said with a smirk. Fiyero smiled at the idea.

"Fine, but I'm skeptical you're going to find me a wife," he said. The General sighed.

"I will. Trust me. The Vinkus needs a king...and a queen," he added at the end. The General walked out the room, and Fiyero groaned.

"Now I have to worry about marrying a annoying, prissy girl. Great. Elphaba," he called, and he waited on his bed.

* * *

><p>She had just finished her lunch when a tall man walked through the door frame.<p>

"Can I help you sir?" The General looked confusingly at the girl and shocked by the green. I...he held out his hand.

"General Ralo. You must be the new servant girl, Elphaba was it?" She nodded swallowing the last amount of food.

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're helping Fiyero become the king." Ralo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm more searching to find him a queen," he admitted.

"Oh," she said softly. She then heard Fiyero calling her, and she finished cleaning her plate. "I should go," she said starting to head towards the stairs, and the man nodded at her. The General sat in his chair and looked over at Marian who was cleaning the extra dishes.

"So, I guess I'm searching for a queen. At least a ball will keep his mind out of the clouds until he can become king." He grabbed a pamphlet of paper and started to scribble some words down. He grabbed his coat before turning back to Marian.

"I'm going out to find some queens."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'm really excited about the next chapter. I promise you it's good.<strong>


	3. The Truth About Fiyero

**I'm very happy about this chapter. It's so amazing in my view.**

**Fae'sFlower: I make no promises, but...**

**NellytheActress: Not much fluff in this chapter. Not any now that I think about it, but there will be some...eventually.**

**Guest: Fiyero will get better...he always does. **

**Doglover645: Into the Woods is amazing. Thank you. That's so nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked..., and this chapter is sort of sad.**

* * *

><p>He had just learned how to walk when his parents told him he was going to have a little sister. He was overjoyed. Even as a little toddler he had been ecstatic at the news of a sister. He remembered walking into the room after his mother had given birth and looking at his little sister in her arms. Mary-Maria was her name. Princess Mary-Maria of the Vinkus. He had loved his sister. He would feed her from her bottle, play catch with her and bathe her smooth skin. He never seemed to care about the crying or smell, he just...he loved her. He was seven and she was three and a half when he remembered that fatal day. They were walking on the dirt rode next to the palace and had started to search through the forest. The Emerald pines, the rocky floor, the sea blue sky, the bushes, the berries...the berries. She had gone to a bush by the end of the trail and eaten a few of the indigo colored berries. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but only an hour later had she fallen ill, and in less than 24 hours she was gone. He had blamed himself, and he had locked himself in his room for weeks after her death. He had lost his appetite causing him to lose quite a large amount of wait. There were bags forming under his eyes, and he seemed paler. His eyes themselves had lost their mysterious dark blue quality to become a almost grey color. He seemed dead. His parents eventually forced him from his personal dungeon, but he never had had the time to grieve. To grieve properly anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time was when he was 22. He still had a part of him angry at himself because of his sister, but he had realized that life moved on. Then his mother went to travel to the Gilikin to create peace between them and he Vinkus. It didn't go too well, and in the next two days he had received word that his mother had been held captive and stabbed to death shortly after she arrived. His father had blamed himself for the incident.<p>

"If I had gone with her," he repeated over and over. Fiyero had hid his own feelings to support his father.

"We'll be fine dad. I promise we'll make it. Everything will turn out like it's suppose to." He was the king after all. He soothed him with gently words and sang to him. He told him about how his mother was in a better place and that everything happened for a reason. After a year his father had regained his composure and was back to running the Vinkus. Fiyero, however, had finally gotten a chance to grieve, but the chance was short lived once war hit the Vinkus.

* * *

><p>That was the third time. He was 24 that time, and a war had erupted between the Gilikin and the Vinkus. His father had gone off to battle. He had wanted to go, but his father had forced him to stay. It was weeks later that he was sent news hat his father had died on impact from a gunshot to the head. He had died. Fiyero himself had died. He didn't know what to do. He was alone. He was...he was empty. He had become bitter. He hated the unnamed spirits. He had cursed everything and drank. Oz, had he drank. Anything alcoholic he would drink, and being the crowned prince of the Vinkus the palace had to watch Fiyero's downward spiral while obeying his orders and supplying him his next beer. They had had to obey the orders anyway. Fiyero had threatened to kill them and fire them promising them that there would be no chance they could get another job in the Vinkus. He had drank a lot to the point of becoming addicted and had started to have the worst feelings of guilt and pain in his withdraws. He had dreams of his sister, just to be destroyed by a vision of her coffin. He had thought about her mother singing to him as a child and teaching him the value of music. He remembered his father teaching him the value of literature and art. Then the moment would dim out fading to each of the family members coffins and funerals. That just prompted him to drink more. He had remembered blacking out multiple times and sleeping with a large amount of women. He had bragged to his friends, to his servants...and Marian. Marian had finally forced him to get his act together and get some help. He had needed her. He didn't know where he would be if it wasn't for her. Marian had become his other mother to him. He had stopped abusing alcohol, but he still found women to be quite...fun. He was still bitter and spiteful. He had started commanding his servants instead of asking, and his spoiled behavior grew to be worse. Marian could do nothing but watch the boy she knew and loved so dearly through away his life. That was part of the reason she had a feeling Elphaba could help him. Maybe if he had a servant like the sorceress, he would start to care about people. Things. Anything but himself. Now there was going to be a ball to find Fiyero a wife. The last thing he needed was a woman when he'd still been having a hard time grieving. He didn't need someone to lead him from his solitude. He needed to have someone guide him to his solitude, but he was going to have to be the one to lead himself. Marian would have argued with the General, but she knew it wouldn't help. He would do what he wanted no matter what. She just hoped that a good girl would help lead Fiyero from his solitude. He needed it.<p>

* * *

><p>The prince sat in his room at his old piano. It was his mother's, and he insisted that he kept it in his room instead of the grand room. He had tried to keep most of his parent's trinkets in his room. Lockers, necklaces, pictures, books, music, artwork, furniture, blankets and quilts, stuffed animals and instruments. He kept toys and bottles and books from his sisters, and in another box beneath his bed he had kept their crowns. His crown he was given at age six, his sisters small crown, and his mother and father's larger crowns. He brought them out every once and a while, touching the jeweled edges of the crowns and pressing his palms against them. Now he was thinking. About his mother in particular. He had been doting on his mother a lot lately. Reaching into his individual boxes for the late queen and staring at photos, jewelry, watches, clothing, music, books and quilts she had sewn for him and his sister. His fingers slowly traced the keys that were now so old that they only made a faint sound. As he pressed on the keys he felt tears roll off his eyes as he thought about his father singing the same song for months after his mother had died. He really did love her, he thought. He sucked in a breath before gently letting his voice ring out through the air.<p>

"They asked me how I knew my true love was true. I of course replied 'something here inside cannot be denied.' They said someday you'll find all who love are blind. When your hearts on fire, you must realize, smoke gets in your eyes." Salty tears slid down his eyes. "So I chaffed, and then I gaily laughed that they could doubt my love. Yet today my love has fl-" he couldn't finish because of the truth of the last words. He sighed, wiping the tears from his face before finishing. "Now laughing friends reside. Tears I cannot hide so I smile and say-when a lovely flame dies smoke gets in your eyes." He turned to his bed grabbing a picture frame from under his box and tracing the features of his mother.

"I love you," he whispered softly before crying himself to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think about this chapter? What do you think about Fiyero?<strong>


	4. The Cinders

**Elphabalover101: Yes, Fiyero's background is sad.**

**Fae's Flower: Fiyero has a tragic past, but he's still somewhat...mean.**

**Doglover645: Thank you. This chapter is more Elphaba's background.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Is he going to come down for dinner," Elphaba asked curious and concerned about why the prince hadn't called her or came down to the dining room for dinner. Marian looked at the green witch and pulled her towards her.<p>

"It's...he...Fiyero is a very complicated person, Elphaba, and now is a time where we shouldn't worry about him coming downstairs. My best guess is that he's asleep, but not because he's lazy, it's becau-" Elphaba stopped the woman from explaining anything more.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me. I wouldn't want you to." Marian exhaled and patted Elphaba's back.

"Thank you. If Fiyero doesn't see how special you are that's on him," she said with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "But I'm sure he'll come around. In the meantime, there's some dusting and sweeping that needs to be down if-"

"No problem," she stated before grabbing the broom from the closet and starting to sweep the floors. Once she finished the task she grabbed her duster and started walking towards the cinders. As she started dusting her mind started to drift off to her family. She had scrambled to finish her education and had found a way to gain her degree four years ago. She smiled at the thought. She had studied literature and writing, those had been her favorites, along with art. Music had its own special category to her. She loved the feeling she got when she played music, when she wrote music, when she did anything with music. It was indescribable. There was something about art and literature that interested her more though. The aspect of color. She didn't understand her attachment to colors. How light oranges and deep purples seemed to affect her. It was a mystery, but they did, and when she wrote the colors seem to be seen to her just like the words and letters.

She you thought about Nessa. Nessa. Her long dark brown hair gently touching her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes seeming so direct yet sweet. Her delicate hands. She remembered Nessa almost as if she was a doll. The perfect sweet little human version of a doll. Nessa was sweet and kind and beautiful, but she had found that her sister had neglected her. That made her cold and bitter, and with the encouragement of her father, she had ultimately turned away from Elphaba and treated her with know more feeling than that of a servant. She wasn't her sister anymore. She was her servant. Elphaba cringed. What happened to the sweet, pure child she once knew. The little sister she had wanted to help. She he'd fed her, changed her, gave her her own stuffed animals and made her quilts and blankets and clothes. What had happened to that girl?

Then she thought about her father. He had hated her since birth. He hated the green. He hated her, but something in her made her think that for the first few months her father had loved her. He had cared and had wanted her to grow up with the best like all fathers should. Maybe that spark had just died. He had mainly been verbally abusive to her from the age of two. He had called her an idiot, a waste of space, a piece of dirt, a thing, a sad excuse of a Munchkin, a brain damaged artichoke and so much more.

Than her mother had died in childbirth, and he had started physically abusing her. First it was just small slaps on the hand or "accidental" trips. Then it became more violent with punches and hard slaps. She had been chained and beaten, whipped and burned. She had been locked into a dark room without food and water for days and had been forced to sleep outside. Then she thought about her mother. Her mother had been the first and only person to really care. She had fed her and nurtured her. Cared for her, read to her and sang to her. She smiled at the memory. She remembered her mother singing to her about the trouble that had happened in her previous life. She had wanted he daughter to have apperception of everything, and she had told her the harsh truth of her own life before she was found by an old couple in the woods. She hummed softly, remembering her mother rocking her softly.

"Daddy played piano, played it very well. Music from those hands could catch you like a spell. He could make you love him for' the tune was done. You have your daddy's hands. You are your daddy's son," she sand softly while dusting the cinders, moving the coals gently. "Daddy never knew that you were on your way. He had other ladies, and other tunes to play. When he up and left me, I just up and run. Only thing in my head: you were your daddy's son." Her mother had wrote stories about how she had been taken to a river by her mother in a rage by her. She had somehow survived being alone in the woods and had fortunately been found by an elderly couple. "Couldn't hear no music, couldn't see no light. Momma, she was frightened, crazy from the fright. Tears without no comfort, screams without no sound. Only darkness and pain. Then anger and pain. The blood and the pain. I buried my heart in the ground, in the ground. When I buried you in the ground." She hummed gently while finishing the cinders. She would be good. She would be kind to the prince no matter what. She was going to make sure she honored her mother's wishes. Nice Elphaba. Kind Elphaba. Nice good good nice. She walked away from the cinders with ashes across her face and clothes.

* * *

><p>The General walked back into the room with great confidence.<p>

"Well, I'm done. Prince Fiyero is going to have a search for his queen in two nights." Marian turned from the sink from washing dishes and gaped at the governor. Wiping off her hands on her apron she spoke.

"Two nights," Marian yelled. "There's no way we can make this place ball ready in two nights." The General chuckled before walking up to the made and helping her with the final few dishes.

"Of course we can. All we have to do is cook the food. We already have the dancing space, and you know the Vinkus orchestra is always willing to play. Stop worrying Marian. Besides," he said looking at Elphaba who had just walked into the room from the cinders. "We have Miss. Thropp to help us cook and serve." Elphaba looked at the man embarrassed of her appearance. It was one thing to be green, but it was another thing to be green and have ash all over her face and clothes. It made her look more pathetic than she already did. She stared at the ground playing with her thumbs before modestly speaking.

"Of course sir. That's my job: to help." The General smiles before walking over to the girl.

"Great! Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus is going to give a ball and find himself a queen."

"I what," the three heard as the prince stumbled down the stairs. He stared at the green girl up and down before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "What happened to you?" Marian folded her arms before gently touching Elphaba's shoulder.

"Fiyero, that is very rude. Why would you say that?" He snorted before pressing a finger against the girls face and wiping a smudge off.

"Because...look at her," he said still laughing. "Green and dirty. Cinderella," he said with a smirk. Elphaba looked towards the ground before running up the stairs to her room.

"Fiyero, she's just doing her job. Why are you insisting on making her stay miserable."

"Because she's green, gross and weird. I have no reason to like you."

"We'll try," Marian commanded. "I don't care about any excuse you make, but if you don't start treating that girl decently then I'm going to be the next person to quit." Fiyero's jaw dropped. Marian had never threatened about leaving, and she couldn't. If she left he would be ruined. He need her to make sure he didn't screw up.

"You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes at the prince.

"Would you like to test that limit?" He sighed.

"You've only known her for a few days, and she's already ahead of me?" The lady stood sternly in front of the prince.

"I don't favorite Fiyero, but there is more to Elphaba than you know, and I'm sure, more than I know. If you don't know her, don't judge. Now, for our earlier conversation. You are going to be finding you a wife in two days at a ball that the General has insisted on us having." He groaned but couldn't complain.

"Fine," he huffed before walking up the stairs. "I hope there are some pretty girls there." Marian sighed before perking up a bit and glancing towards the wooden steps Elphaba had ran up minutes ago. She smirked.

"Oh, there will be," she whispered, and with that, she proceeded to walk in the direction of the green girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! What do you think of Elphaba's backstory, Fiyero's rudenes and Marian's plan?<strong>


	5. How Bout' A Dance

**Everyone ready for the ball? This is Marian's plan put in action, and Elphaba is definitely part of it. REVIEW!**

**Doglover645: Perfect answer**

**Fae's Flower: Of course she has to go.**

**Guest: Fiyero takes some progress...**

**NellytheActress: Thanks for the advice. Good point...:)**

**Elphabalover101: I don't know what you think, but I think that you'll be very happy with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: dekciW nwo t'nod I. [I don't own Wicked]**

* * *

><p>The woman found the green girl in a storage room full of chairs. She saw the witch lift the chairs with her hands and throw them across the room. As one came towards Marian she ducked letting out a scream as she saw the chair flying towards her.<p>

"Marian," she cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. I...I guess I'm just a little angry." She helped Marian up, and she patted Elphaba's back. She looked at Elphaba's hazel eyes and smiled. If anyone could change Fiyero it would be a witch.

"It's fine, I wasn't hurt," she replied. "I just came to talk about Fiye-"

"It's fine. That was his opinion. It seems to be the opinion of many people," she said sadly. Marian shook her head.

"No, and apology would be useless. I came to talk to you about the ball in two days. I need you to woo him for me." Elphaba laughed at the statement before spinning around showing her dirty apron.

"Look at me Marian. I'm green and ugly. He'd know it was me because of the green, and I don't have anything elaborate enough for a ball." Marian nodded.

"You aren't ugly at all, but you are right, the green would give it all away. But maybe you could do a skin changing spell." Elphaba turned to the lady before walking to her small room in the back of the palace. She grabbed the thick Grimmerie in her hands and flipped through the seemingly endless amount of pages. She stopped at one particular and smirked.

"I think I found one," she whispered, and a smile spread across Marian's lips. "I still don't have a gown," she said softly. Marian walked to the girl and put her hands around her arms.

"I have one dear. I know one that would be perfect for you. I promise." Elphaba smiled before stumbling back onto the bed.

"Why am I doing this? I don't want to woo Prince Fiyero. He's been nothing but an bitter, mean person to me." Marian nodded before gently stroking the girl's arms.

"Yes, I know it is strange to do this, but I need you to. I need Fiyero to realize that there is more to a person than there body, and I need him to realize that you, Elphaba, are beautiful. He has to." Elphaba nodded.

"Okay. I'll...I'll do it, but I'm just going to have to return to the cinders the next day," she said.

"Don't say that. You never know what's around the corner. Some time unexpected things happen when you least expect them." She nodded before grabbing her broom.

"Well, back to work and serving Mr. Tiggular." She left the room leaving Marian to smile. Fiyero was going to get the surprise of his life.

* * *

><p>The two days pasted quickly, and Elphaba, Marian and the General had been working non stop for the past days. Marian did most of the cooking, Elphaba the cleaning and the General worked with the people and music. The day had arrived and Marian and the General had cleaned up nicely each in a suit in gown.<p>

"Why are you smiling so much," the General asked Marian at the start of the ball.

"Oh Nothing. I'm just excited I guess," she had replied thinking about Elphaba. He had helped her prepare only minutes ago, and now was waiting for her to enter. She had warned Marian about the spells short lasting effects. Ending at...around midnight she'd assume. She watched to find the goddess but couldn't find her. She hoped the green girl hadn't bailed.

She was sitting in her room staring in the mirror. Could she really do this? Oh, why would a prince want you when there are hundreds of other girls out there? For Marian, she thought. You're doing this for Marian. With that she chanted under her breath before making one more glance at the mirror causing her to gasp, and she walked out the door. She walked down the steps slowly, searching for the prince only to find him at the very bottom step. Oz, how was she going to do this she thought. She wanted to punch him not kiss him. She sucked in a breath before stepping to the ground. She heard a man gasped and turned to see it was Fiyero. Had the spell not worked? What happened? Fiyero walked towards her and gently kissed her hand. Don't punch him. Don't punch him, she thought over and over in her head.

"I...I have never seen you before," he said softly. She looked at the prince in his deep blue eyes before whispering,

"I'm sure we have met before."

"Well, I don't know why I didn't notice. Uh...may I...would you like to walk to the patio? It's not as loud out there." She nodded, and he took her hand and led her out the door. He rubbed her thumbs gently.

"May I learn your name?" She nearly choked. Her name? They hadn't discussed her name. She smirked before deciding to mock him.

"Cinderella," she said mockingly as he had days prior. This time it was he who nearly choked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm joking. It's...I'm-Fae," she blurted out. "Yes, Fae is my name." He smiled.

"Fae. How lovely." She nearly bursted out laughing. Lovely. Her mother had given her that nickname when she was two. Fae wasn't a person it was her! Elphaba Melena Thropp you idiot.

"Well thank you," she said kindly resisting the urge to blow her cover right then. "And of course you're Fiyero Tiggular."

"That would be me."

"So...tell me about yourself," he said as if interested though her eyes could see that his were focused on her bust.

"Well," she stated turning around to look as if she was staring at the moon. "My mother died when I four in childbirth with my sister. My father and sister don't talk to me anymore so I'm...alone." He touched her hand gently.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I understand. My little sister died when I was younger, and a few years ago my mother died. My dad just died two years ago." Her heart stopped. She...she had never...she hadn't thought...he...wow.

"I...I never thought...I'm sorry," she whispered gently. He nodded wiping a tear from his face. "I...I like music. I play piano, and I paint some."

"Oh, I...I'm not that interesting." He chuckled.

"I'm sure that's not-"

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Why?" Her eyes widened in worry. If she didn't leave he would see that she was...well her, but, then, she didn't want to leave. Not now.

"I...I have to go," she said, and before he could question her, she was stomping up the stairs and slamming her door shut. She sat on her bed, removing her hair which had been in a crazy updo that Marian knew, the makeup she had reluctantly agreed to wear and the gorgeous white ball gown Marian gave her. She watched as her pale white skin changed back to her normal ugly green. She smiled for a moment. Not because she was back, but because for the moment she was with Fiyero she had felt...wanted. She changed back into her servant wear and looked in the mirror. It's just you. She walked down the stairs with a plate of food, and a Marian stopped her.

"So, how'd it go."

"I...Marian I can't do this. It felt so...wrong. It felt right, but it was so wrong. It's impossible for a prince to fall in love with the servant girl." Marian smirked.

"Do you want him to fall in love with you?"

"I want whatever will happen to happen. No one will fall in love with me anyway. I'm...look at me. The only way someone could fall in love with me is if I'm changed. I was t me back there Marian. I'm a servant, and that's all I'm going to be." She walked away serving the guest and ignoring their disgusted comments of her distortion. She caught in on some of their conversations though. Oz, these people's conversations were terrible. Were they that naive?

"Who was that girl who just left. She stole the prince away from me. Though I must admit, she had the most gorgeous dress and those shoes, I would kill for a pair like those." She snickered. You ignorant souls. As she walked past the guest she lost thought and ran into the prince himself, and he scowled.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Little miss Cinderella," he said mockingly. "What are you doing here? Scaring the guest?" He left, and she felt her anger boil. "I mean look at you. You're hideous-"

"You didn't think that...," she stopped herself gently murmuring softly.

"What was that? Not that I care."

"Nothing, Prince Fiyero. Nothing." He smiled.

"Good, now I have to find a certain lady I've been looking for all night." She gaped at him. She was looking for her. No, that wasn't possible.

"Oh, does this girl have a name?"

"Yes, Fae. Much more beautiful than Elphaba." With that he stormed off leaving her to stare at him. He was looking for her. No! He wasn't looking for her, he was looking for the girl he thought she was but she wasn't because the girl she was isn't as gentle and fragile and pretty and graceful. She was clumsy and shy and ugly and weird. As she finished serving the guest she escaped to the comfort of her room, trying to get to sleep. The only problem was the non stop haunting memory of Fiyero's parents and his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! How did you think the dance was. Fiyero? Elphaba and Marian?<strong>


	6. More the Same

**There's hints of fluff in this. Review!**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, Fiyero is being...stupid.**

**Fae'sFlower: I love your enthusiasm Nia.**

**Doglover645: They both need some saving.**

**NellytheActress: I found this funny too. Elphaba wasn't going to win an argument with Marian. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Marian walked down the stairs to help Elphaba with breakfast before she had to service Fiyero.<p>

"Good morning, Elphaba."

"Good morning, Marian. I...I know it's morning, and you probably don't want to answer this but is it true? What Fiyero told me about his family...there death?" Marian sighed and set down her spoon.

"Yes, Elphaba, it's all true. I'm surprised he told you. He doesn't tell many people about that. You must have really made him fall for you."

"I barely said a word," she argued. Marian smiled. "And I was dolled up. He was more focused on my bust than my face." Marian supped the green girl's face.

"Give him time Elphaba. If he really wants his so called "Cinderella," than he'll find her." Elphaba smiled before turning back to the sink. "The General isn't that happy though. Since Fiyero was focused on his "Fae," he neglected the majority of the other girls. I have to admit, he did flirt with quite a few, and I saw him kiss and caress some, but he wants you." Elphaba shook her head.

"He wants who he saw. The girl who cleans the cinders is not her."

"Whatever you say," Marian whispered before watching Elphaba run to serve the prince. She nocked on the door, followed by a groan from the prince. He opened the door.

"What," he groaned, and she set down his breakfast on his bed.

"You told me to knock. What are you doing," she asked looking at the scattered papers on the bed. He sighed.

"It doesn't make sense," he stated.

"What? What doesn't make sense?" He huffed and moved some of the papers over for her to sit.

"I took notes on everything about her, and it doesn't add up. There's no record of her anywhere in all of Oz." Her eyes widened.

"Fiyero, you've only known this girl for one night," she demanded. "I'm sure you haven't payed attention to her words at all." He folded her arms before stomping off the bed and towering over the green girl.

"I know her mother died in childbirth with her sister," he started startling her and causing her to back towards the wall. "Her name is Fae, and she doesn't think she's that interesting which I know is a complete lie." His hand had nailed her arms to the wall, and she whimpered softly.

"I know she's gorgeous. I know she's smart and modest and sexy and affectionate and kind and loving and gentle." A blush spread down her cheeks as he released her arms.

"Is the...there...an...anyth...anything you want...Prince Fiyero?" He shook his head, and she exited the room.

"Oh wait, Elphaba?" She looked at him.

"Yes," she whispered softly.

"Go. Clean. The Cinders," he said wickedly, and she reluctantly obeyed him.

She had finished the grueling task, and she had retired to her bedroom. She was sitting at her piano bench. She remembered working 24/7 to buy back her mother's piano after her father had sold it. Her fingers plucked at the keys as she closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to conversations she had had with her mother when she was three.

"Momma, why do you stay with daddy? He's always so mean to me, and he hits you."

"Elphaba," her mother had scolded. She had avoided the subject of her father as much as she could with her child, and she defiantly didn't want to talk to her about his abuse towards her.

"Momma, he left that bruise on your cheek, and it's been three weeks." Her mother sighed.

"You want to know why I stay with your father?" Her tiny head had nodded, and her mother sighed softly.

"Well, when your hearts on fire, you must realize, smoke gets in your eyes," she sand softly. "I love your father, Elphaba. Maybe it's not the type of love that I should have, but when you fall in love your vision gets blurry. Smoke gets in your eyes." Elphaba nodded and watched as her mother walked to the playroom and preceded to read her fairytales to distract the child. She had heard her mother later softly sing the song before dinner. Now she was 26 and her voice rung out almost as if an echo of her mother's voice.

"They asked me how I knew my true love was true. I of course replied something deep inside cannot be denied. They said someday you'll find all who love are blind. When your hearts on fire, you must realize, smoke gets in your eyes. So I chaffed and then I gaily laughed that they could doubt my love. Yet today,my love has flown away, I am without my-" She heard a gentle knock on the door and jumped to answer it. She was surprised when she realized it was Fiyero.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?"

"I' mother use to sing that song, and I'm sorry for intruding, but I...I just...the song...I'm sorry-"

"No! You're fine. It's your mother. I would have listened if I were you." He nodded and sighed.

"I guess I've just been a mess since my parents died. My sister' death was a fatal blow, but my parent's death kill me. I'm such a idiot.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I haven't been kind to a soul since my father died. I've been bitter and mean. I should've tried, but I never got to grieve." She touched Fiyero's back.

"What about now?"

"I don't know what about now. I...I never got the message to grieve. I'm not good at it."

"Do what you love. Paint or sing or whatever. Let the emotions wash over your body. That's still hard for me to do." He nodded.

"You definitely seem to be doing better than I ever have been. You're still kind and caring."

"And I haven't lost two parents and a sister while having to train to become the king. Everyone's different Fiyero. When my mother died I was younger than you were when your sister died. My mother was the only person that truly loved me. My father just swore at me and called me names, and after my mother died he beat me. My sister and I have always been rocky. My father sort of drove her away from me. My stories different then yours, and just be grateful that you've had three people that have loved you to the maximum." He touched her back and spoke.

"I guess we're more similar than I thought. You still grieve better than me. Your father swore and beat you and yet, you still are kind, and you put up with all the mean things I've said to you." She snorted.

"Trust me. Your comments are nothing compared to others. Artichoke, green bean, whore, green light, slut, talking tree, broccoli girl, celery stick, class weirdo, bitch, mother killer, distortion, repulsion, wicked witch, wicked witch of the west, ugly, a disgrace, and I wish you had never been born. Yours are just...normal." He gaped at her. He had never thought the list would have been so long, and that was all he ones she remembered.

"I...Elphaba...wow. I never new. That's a lot of-. They've called you a wicked witch, a whore and a slut? Why?" She sighed before chanting under her breath and moving a book to float in front of him.

"The witch one should be obvious now," she said dropping the book on the ground leaving a Fiyero in awe. "A slut and a whore are based off of rumors people heard that I was sleeping around with some of my father's servants and some of the teachers in Munchkinland." He nodded.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry." She nodded and thanked him before grabbing her hair tie and pulling it back. "You look gorgeous with your hair down, and you never leave it down. Why not?"

"I'm your servant. I have to tie my hair back when I'm working, and I have to go help Marian with dinner. Is there anything you need Prince Fiyero? He gagged.

"Don't call me Prince Fiyero. Just call me Fiyero, and I...I want you to finish the song for me." She blushed deeply before stuttering.

"I...I don't play in from...front of-" He touched her hand gently.

"It's just me." She smiled softly before pressing the buttons on the keys.

"So I chaffed them, and I gaily laughed that they could doubt my love. Yet today, my love has flown away. I am without my love. Now laughing friends reside, tears I can not hide. So I smile and say, 'when a lovely flame dies, smoke gets in your eyes.'" She looked at him before walking down the steps to go help Marian with dinner. He watched her leave before starting to walk back himself. Oz, he was going to find his Fae. She existed he knew she did, but today, he decided that he was going to snoop in Miss Thropp's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! How is Fiyero's decision?<strong>


	7. Unexpected Names

**Review! There's nothing left to say. **

**AriBridge: Thank you. Your review was so sweet. I'm trying to have romance and angst, but still have humor.**

**Elphabalover101: Fiyero has gotten...better.**

**Fae'sFlower: Fiyero always findssomething, and his apology was needed.**

** NellytheActress: Fiyero doesn't always think about the information he is given. **

**Doglover645: It isn't the worst idea it just...isn't on the list of the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Fiyero! Dinner," Marian called from the kitchen. She sighed when he didn't reply. "That's the fourth time I've called him. He never misses dinner." Elphaba shrugged.<p>

"I'll go find him. I need to wash hands anyways and wipe the rest of the dirt off my face. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out I was the girl from the ball. I told him exactly what my childhood was like, and it matches perfectly with Fae's." Marian smirked.

"Fiyero's very small minded. He probably didn't think to connect two and two together, and he would never guess that you would be her." Elphaba chuckled and nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing," she asked coldly. There he was, Fiyero Tiggular, touching her mother's necklace and her green bottle. Fiyero stumbled back from the words of the green girl and coughed.

"I...Elphaba-"

"Give me that," she yelled, demanding her necklace from his hands along with her green bottle. He handed them to her before starting a useless apology.

"Why would you do this. These were my mothers," she whispered. He coughed. Her...her mother's. Oz, what did he do? He knew how he would feel when people touched his parent's souvenirs, and here he was letting his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Elphaba, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I-" She shook her head.

"It's dinner," she whispered harshly and he nodded before dragging his feet out her room. He however, didn't go to dinner her walked to his room.

"Fiyero, it's dinner," Marian yelled upon seeing the prince.

"I'm not hunger," he said, and he slammed his door shut. As he reached under his bed her pulled out his canvas he had been working on for months. It was of a forest in the springtime. Mountains, rivers, dear, clouds. It was his perfect world that his mother had told him about in a lullaby. His second painting was a family portrait. His sister, him, his mother and his father. He stared at the half finish canvas blankly. He could never finish the piece because every time he started, he ended up crying. He touched his paint brush and started to work on the portrait. He was trying to follow Elphaba's advice and let the emotions leave him. His anger, his resentment, his love, compassion, solitude, sadness, emptiness. Everything was leaving him slowly until he felt...calm. No, calm wasn't the right word, he felt relieve. That's what he felt. Relieved. He didn't notice the green girl walk into the room slowly and appearing in front of Fiyero.

"Beautiful painting," she whispered staring at the portrait. Watching the half finished faces look so real in paint it was almost like a snapshot photo. He looked up startled.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"Fiyero, it's fine. I overreacted. It's just...my mother." He nodded slowly looking into her pleading eyes that both threatened him and adored him.

"I know," he said softly. "Thank you. About the painting I mean." She smiled

"It's beautiful. Is that your sister?" He nodded staring into his little sisters eyes. They were different than his own eyes. They were light green eyes with her soft amber hair barely touching her shoulders. Her smiled was radiant, and her freckles showed her innocence and purity.

"Mary-Maria," he whispered. He then pointed to his father. His dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes staring at him. He was still working on his fathers face, but he pictured his gentle smile, his strong structure. His father was a noble man. "That's my father. He was the most amazing man in all of Oz. He was kind, humble, caring, gentle, funny, royal, strong, noble, intelligent and gorgeous, and they killed him. They killed my father. When they killed him I'm sure they thought they were killing the king, but they really killed my father. He shouldn't have died like that.

"He sounds amazing, Fiyero. I really mean that." He nodded and then pointed at his mother, an auburn haired woman with light green eyes. He had barely started his mother and only a faint sketch of her face was on the canvas. "My mother was always there for me, and I always got mad for her telling me what to do. I wish I could thank her. For everything."

"She knows, Fiyero. She can see you, and she knows that you feel bad. I promise you she does." He gently grabbed and squeezed her hand. "Are you going to come down for dinner?" He nodded before following her out the door. He stopped midway in his tracks.

"El...Elphaba, would you go on a walk with me tomorrow. Just to talk." She turned to him in shock.

"Of course. If you don't mind being seen with the green girl."

"I don't mind at all." She smiled, and the pair walked down to eat their dinner. Fiyero had convinced Elphaba to eat dinner with him, the General and Marian than in the back room where most of the servants ate.

"Fiyero, it's fine, really. The people here are nice. I don't have to eat-"

"I insist. For me," he asked pouting like a two year old. "And if your still argue, well, I command you to sit and eat dinner with us from now on." She nodded obeying his rules and sitting down. The group ate in silence until the General spoke sternly.

"Fiyero, you need a wife, and I can't wait for some mysterious girl to show up. Can't you find another pretty girl? The one you found seemed too positive and kind anyway." Marian and Elphaba exchanged a glance before returning to their food.

"Too kind? How can she be too kind?" Elphaba held back a smirk. Nice Elphaba. Kind Elphaba. Nice good good nice. Maybe she had been kind. She just was trying to act...like her mother would. Like a princess would. Like a queen would. She acted like the person she wished she was.

"Kindness had been out in the Vinkus since your parents...passed, and in all the other countries it's ridicule and pain. Why should we stick to kindness?" Fiyero chuckled.

"Because kindness is good, and my parent's were great leaders. It worked for them so why can't it stay the same?"

"We must stay with the times Fiyero or else we will never stay in existence. We'll get conquered just like your parents-"

"Ralo," Marian scolded. Fiyero swallowed softly before standing up.

"Ex...excuse me." He placed his plate on the sink before walking back to his room leaving Elphaba and Marian to stare at the General. He shrugged.

"He'll come around. He shouldn't have left. He'll do what's best for him, and this girl is not it."

"But you didn't have to bring up his parents," Elphaba yelled.

"You wouldn't understand. You're just a servant girl." Elphaba nodded.

"You are right. I am just a servant girl, but there is so much you do not know about me. Goodnight both of you." With that, she stood up, pushed in her chair and set her plate down before running up the stairs to see Fiyero. "Fiyero, you okay?" He looked up, red eyes staring into hers, and he nodded. "This is not okay," she whispered walking towards him. "It's not true. Kindness is great, and you and I both know that. Without kindness I'm what everybody says about me, and we both know that's not true. Your parents were great and Kindness was not the reason for their demise, it was stupid people that didn't think about the impact of their actions." He nodded and moved his head in the crook of her neck, and she rubbed his back. Once he moved up and looked at her he focused on her eyes.

"Walk with me...tomorrow morning before during sunrise." She nodded.

"Of course, Fiyero. Goodnight. I have to do some more chores before I go to sleep."

"I command you not to do any chores." She laughed.

"Fiyero, I have to it's my job, but thanks for the attempt. I should just get the work done. Goodnight Fiyero."

"Goodnight Fae," he whispered, and her breath hitched. She turned around and stared at him. "What?"

"What did you just call me."

"Fa-...Fae, I called you Fae. I'm sorry Elphaba I just was...I don't know what happened. Good...Goodnight Elphaba."

"Goodnight Fiyero. You can wake me in the morning when you want to walk." He nodded and watched as the green goddess walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Predictions? Review!<strong>


	8. The Walk

**Review!**

**Fae'sFlower: He did call her Fae. That means...something.**

**Elphabalover101: Well said.**

**Doglover: Fiyero will come to terms.**

**NellytheActress: Sorry to disappoint. This should make it up to you though.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Fiyero knocked on Elphaba's door softly. It was 4am, and part of him felt guilty that he was waking her so early in the morning. She opened the door moments later in her servant gown smiling.<p>

"Good morning, Fiyero."

"Good morning. Is that the only thing you own?" He pointed at the dress of rags on the girl, and she nodded humbly.

"I don't spend my money on clothes. I spend it more on books and music. I don't mind, really, but if you-"

"No! I just...I guess I thought you had more clothing." She shook her head.

"I'm not a princess or a queen. I can't have a full wardrobe," she replied walking out of the door to the prince. "Where is this trail you wanted to walk on?" He grabbed her hand and showed her from out of the window.

"That trail. The one behind the palace. It's the only one that I can walk without being mobbed." She chuckled.

"You act as if you don't like being mobbed." He shrugged.

"It depends. Some days I'm thinking about my parents, so I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." She nodded, walking down the stairs with him.

"I'm sure that you don't mind those flocks of women that chase you," she said snickering.

"The women can be...nice," he said with a grin. "But they never seem to care about me. They always want to come to the palace, or they want to kiss me, or dance with me, or just say they met me. None of them ever really cared to know who I am outside of the rumors. No one but you and Marian have ever really cared...and..and Fae," he whispered.

"Is that why you want to find her...because she's the first pretty girl that's cared?" He nodded as they stepped out of the door. She clutched her arms and shivered at the harsh wind blowing against her body. Her hair was flying in the wind, and she wished she had pulled it back. "Is this it. The trail." He nodded, and they entered the start of the trail. "So, what do you want to talk about. I'm here to listen." He sighed before starting his speech.

"Do you think the General is right? Do you think I should just give up, go to ridicule, stop trying to find her?"

"Fiyero, no. Even if you gave up you'd still be miserable. At least fight for what you believe in." He sighed and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"But I can't find her, Elphaba. It's like she was here for a moments, and she then was erased from history. It's haunting me. She's haunting me." Elphaba's breathing grew more harsh, and she closed her eyes.

"Sometimes what you want is closer than you think," she whispered. "Stop looking across the Vinkus, and focus on the things closer to you." He nodded.

"It just feels like I've looked at everyone, and no one fits the bill." Could she tell him? Should she tell him? She smirked.

"Fiyero, did you have any nicknames as a child or even now?" He nodded, confused at the question but still answering it.

"My parents called me Yero when I was little." She smiled. "You," he asked in curiosity?

"My...my mother used to call me Fae," she admitted, and he froze.

"Fae?" She nodded. "Elphaba, is there something you're trying to tell me?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe Fae wasn't her real name. Don't be narrow minded." He nodded but pulled her towards him staring into her eyes. He touched her black hair and moved his hands down to her waist. She shivered, and he looked at her.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted. "I should have brought a blanket." He pulled off his jacket and handed it to her.

"You don't have a jacket?" She shook her head. "Here, wear this."

"Fiyero-"

"I command you to." She grabbed the jacket half heartedly and placed it around her body. "Elphaba, do you know who she is?"

"No, I don't." That was true. Of course Fae was her, but she didn't know who she was or what she had done to make Fiyero hopelessly devoted to her. She knew who Fae was, but she didn't know who she was that night. The pair sat down on a couple of tree stumps, and this time it was Elphaba who spoke.

"Why have you been so nice to me lately," she asked humbly?

"Because I realized that we're similar, and you are a person I can turn to and put my faith in. We both have had rough lives, and you've been treated poorly in your life that I don't want you to be treated like that here. You've helped me get rid of some of the guilt from my family. You...you put up with me. You're amazing." She blushed deeply. "And you're beautiful," he added. She snorted.

"I am not beautiful, I'm green" he pressed his hand against her cheek.

"You're beautiful, and you can't argue it." She sighed and then laughed. "What?"

"I just never thought I'd be speaking with the prince of the Vinkus, let alone him tell me I'm beautiful." He chucked.

"Well, impossible things are happening everyday." She laughed. "You don't laugh often. I mean a genuine laugh. You should laugh more."

"It's hard to find times when I can laugh."

"Well, you should." They walked deeper into the forest and Elphaba walked towards a river bank to see a baby deer.

"Good morning," she whispered, and the deer climbed under her arm. She smiled and patted it's soft head gently. She sang softly and whistled to the birds. "Be careful up there," she teased. Once she had strayed a few yards away from Fiyero she pressed her back against an oak tree. As she chanted something under her breath she had made her final decision. There was no turning back now. As she walked from behind the tree Fyero looked up at her and gasped. He then started to shake his head.

"No, no, no!" He took in a breath before staring at her eyes. "Elphaba?"

"Funny, I thought I was Cinderella," she teased, and he smirked at her, pulling her into him.

"You little mink. You tricked me. Why would you do that?"

"Marian," she whispered before chanting something that changed her back into her normal green complexion. "She wanted you to learn that there was more to people than just their body, and that I was, quote her, beautiful." He smirked.

"Ah Marian. I should have known it was of her doings. I seem to have found you very beautiful on my own, haven't I?" She nodded. "I think you're even more beautiful with the green." She laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, but now that you've found your Fae, what are you planing on doing now?"

"I...go on a date with me."

"Fiyero, you will be mobbed if you take me anywhere."

"Then we'll have a dinner in the palace dining hall. It's private, and I can get to know you better, not that I haven't already."

"Are you sure you want to go on a date with me? I'm a commotion."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm positive that I want to date you as long as the General doesn't notice us. He'll disapprove of it, I know he will, but I don't care. I...Elphaba, even before this whole...even before you showed me you were Fae, I...I'm falling in love with you." She gapped at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm falling in love with you." She blushed before turning from him.

"I have some chores to do," she stated walking away towards the palace. He grabbed her hand pulling her back to him.

"Yes, you do. Your chore is to spend time with me." She pulled away.

"I'm serious, Yero."

"So am- Yero?"

"It's a good nickname." He smiled. "And I'm going to do my chores. If you think about pulling me back just remember that I'm a witch, and I can turn you into a frog faster than you'd think." He gulped before smirking.

"Then I guess you're going to have to kiss me. The Princess and the Frog." She punched his arm causing him to grown.

"Don't push it." He nodded before walking back to the palace with Elphaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! How do you feel about the budding Fiyeraba.<strong>


	9. First Date

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but enjoy this chapter because the next chapter is...not the happiest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked...at all.**

**Review! Review! Review! I think you get the point.**

* * *

><p>She had finished a days work and was unclipping her hair and letting it flow down her shoulders. She sighed and then smiled at herself in the mirror. She was going to have dinner with Fiyero Tiggular. She was...uncertain. She was excited and confused and...and scared. She tried not to be scared, and she succeeded most of the time, but she was scared. What was she suppose to wear? How should she wear her hair? You know that you're not what he wants, but what if you are? What if you're what he's been dreaming of? Should you tell him "no" or should you go? She heard a knock on the door and hopped to open it.<p>

"Hello, Marian...come in, please." The lady walked by and sat on Elphaba's bed smirking. "What...what's going on?"

"You're going on a date with Fiyero," she said teasingly. Elphaba nodded before groaning.

"I don't know...I have nothing to wear. How do I wear my hair? How do I act? What do I say? What do you do on a da-" Marian stopped her laughing softly.

"You've never gone on a date before have you?" She shook her head and was about to say something, but Marian stopped her. "And you would say it was because you're an ugly green girl." She nodded. "I, for one, find that this is your first date very beautiful. It means you waited. Now if you actually want me to answer all your questions I will." Elphaba nodded staring at the two of them in her mirror. "Well, I have a gold gown that you'd look stunning in. I'll curl your hair and pull it back for you. Trust me, I have my ways. You act like your self: modest, wise, powerful, confident and kind. You say whatever comes up just like the walk you were having this morning. On a date you just learn about each other and have fun. Let the unnamed Gods do their work, and I'll stand back like the protective mother for both of you." Elphaba smiled and pulled Marian in a hug.

"Thank you. I...I guess I should start to get ready now. You have to help cook, so-"

"I'll be right back with the dress my dear." Elphaba smiled as Marian walked out the door. Now she knew why she and Fiyero were so close. She had only been here for a couple of weeks, and she already though of Marian as a mother figure. She reminded her of her own mother: beautiful, kind, caring, gentle, sweet, intelligent, funny and important to her. Tonight, she was going to be herself, and have the best night that she'd never had.

* * *

><p>"Done," Marian proclaimed happily turning Elphaba around. She gasped.<p>

"Marian, I look better than I did at the ball, and I didn't know that was possible." Marian laughed before sneaking behind Elphaba and picking up a necklace. She wrapped it around her neck, and Elphaba nearly cried at the look. "My mother," she whispered softly.

"Now, not only do you look beautiful, your mother is with you too. Look at you, Elphaba. You're gorgeous." Her hair was in big curls that were pulled back into a beautiful bun. The gold dress surrounded her body like a queen, and the necklace...it was perfect. She was wearing black flats and no makeup. "You still have a half hour, so you just stare at yourself and look pretty." Elphaba laughed as Marian left the room.

"Not narcissistic at all," she yelled back. Marian walked down the halls to hear yelling. She walked through the door to see Fiyero punching a pillow.

"Fiyero, what in the name of Oz are you doing?" He groaned and motioned for Marian to come in. He looked at her and sighed.

"What do I do? I want everything to be perfect for her. I want to look right. I want to talk right, and I don't know how." Marian sighed.

"It seems like I'm about to have the same conversation I just had with Elphaba." He looked up at her in shock.

"Why would she be nervous, she's perfect?" Marian let out a slight "aww" before rubbing his back.

"It's her first date, and she...she wants to not mess up."

"She won't. I know she won't, and knowing you, you've already dolled her up." Marian nodded giving herself a personal pat on the back.

"I certainly have, and I'd be happy to tell you what to wear to. Just wear what you did at your...at your father's funeral. You haven't worn it since then, and I know if you're going to wear it anytime it will be with her." He nodded, reluctantly pulling out the outfit from the very back of his closet. "And just be you. I mean the real you. The one you're starting to become again. The one that you were before your parents died. The one I know is in there." He nodded and pulled Marian into a hug.

"Thank you, Marian. I...I'll do my best."

"You'll do fine," Marian said encouraging before closing the door leaving Fiyero to change into his attire.

* * *

><p>It was their first date, and Fiyero was now waiting anxiously for his Fae. As she walked down the stares his breath hitched. She stared at the ground modestly, only looking up to see the look of awe on his face. He reached for her hand and gently grabbed it in his massaging her fingers.<p>

"You look radiant," he whispered walking her to her chair and pulling it out for her. "Absolutely breathtaking. Marian did a spectacular job." She blushed.

"You look handsome too, Fiyero. Thank you for asking me to come," she whispered. He smiled.

"I wouldn't want anything else." The couple stayed in silent for minutes before Marian finally had had enough of it from watching in the kitchen.

"Will you both stop being so pathetic, and speak to each other?" The pair look startled but bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"We are being silly," Elphaba admitted. "Marian's right-"

"Of course I am," Marian retorted. Ephaba glared at her before continuing.

"I...Fiyero, I know I shouldn't ask you this, but I really need to. I...I'm not who you would usually go out with. The girls you usually go out with are usually beautiful and fun and exciting."

"Fae, you are fun and beautiful and caring and gently. You are the best woman I've met ever. You...you remind me of my mother," he admitted. "Don't doubt yourself. You're amazing."

"And I would say you remind me of my father, but my father is an obnoxious and a jerk and a dirt bag. You are sweet and caring and kind and..." She stopped, and her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" She looked at him.

"I'm...Yero...I'm falling in love with you." He smiled before walking over to her and cupping her face.

"The feeling is mutual," he whispered before closing the space between them in a sweet and gentle kiss. She blushed afterwards, and he pulled her to her feet. "Dance with me."

"I...I can't."

"Just trust me. I won't judge you no matter what." She nodded and allowed him to lead her in a sweet and intimate dance. "And you said you couldn't dance," he teased.

"I can't."

"You can't or you've never tried?" She looked at the ground. "That's what I thought. He kissed her forehead before pressing another kiss to her lips softly.

"My father never let me dance. I've never been allowed to do anything. You're my first kiss," she admitted. He smiled.

"And I am so lucky that I am that man." She smiled. "You are my beauty, and I, your beast," he teased.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast," Marian sang causing the couple to laugh. They danced the night away together, and they for once were able to not worry about their past.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! What are your opinions?<strong>


	10. Last Night

**Again, sorry for the late update. A lot happens in this chapter so a lot to review on. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning, tiptoeing into her bedroom. He crept by the side of the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her eyes were peaceful, and her body wasn't tense. He gently kissed her forehead causing her to wake up softly.<p>

"Yero," she murmured, sitting up. He caressed her face before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She blushed softly and turned away from him.

"What's wrong Fae?"

"Fiyero, I'm not what you want. I'm...look at me. You...you can't be seen with me." He shook his frustrated.

"Elphaba, you're beautiful. I don't care how many idiotic people who are just like me take photos, or tell rumors, or laugh, or point or stare. I'll stop them. I'll jail them if I need to. Elphaba, I don't care about them. I just care about you. You're beautiful and smart and passionate and funny, and you shouldn't self doubt yourself from me." She stared at him in awe. He had just said...that, and now he was blushing. She chuckled softly.

"You're cute when you blush," she admitted before covering her mouth in shock at what she had just said. He smirked at her before laughing.

"I could taunt you, but I would much rather do this," he said gently pecking her lips. She laughed softly. "You never laugh or talk to me so genuinely like this." She tensed.

"I...I never have had a person to be silly with. I don't want to sound dumb or stupid or naive or-" He grabbed her hand which silenced her.

"Elphaba, you have a higher I.Q than anyone in Oz, you are definitely not stupid or dumb. You would use your spells if you knew I was doing something wrong, and it is very hard to get something past you Miss Elphaba." She pulled him into a gentle hug before kicking him out. "Hey!"

"I have to get dressed, Fiyero. Don't you dare say anything sexist or I'll castrate you. I'll see you later while I'm cleaning." He nodded, disappointed. Why was he lounging, and she was working? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair he repeated. He walked to his room and started to paint on his canvas.

Elphaba ran down the steps quickly.

"Good morning, Marian," Elphaba sang to the woman at the kitchen. Marian smirked.

"How are you and Mr. Prince Charming doing," she teased? Elphaba gently punched the lady gently causing her to laugh. "You don't scare me. Even though you're a witch, you don't scare me. I just...you two are absolutely adorable together, and I like teasing you." Elphaba sighed and hugged Marian quickly.

"We are doing fine, Marian. I...I'm falling in love with him." Marian smiled before walking to the cabinet and placing a crown on her head.

"You look like his mother. You're so sweet and kind and smart and beautiful, Elphaba. Fiyero needs you more than he's willing to admit. If you show him yourself in this crown he will faint." She laughed.

"Marian, I'm not beautiful. Look at me, I'm like a strange animal thing."

"El-"

"I have work to do," she said instantly, running to her stations and not speaking to Marian at all. Once she finished her work she walked to her room and collapsed on the bed. Fiyero promised her he would show her the Vinkus later, and she was...she was excited. She stared in the mirror and touched her face. Look at me. I'm so...how'd I win a prince?

"If my legs were longer. If my cheeks were smaller. If my hands were graceful. If my waist was thinner. If my hips were flatter. If my voice was warm. I'd be beautiful," she whispered. She walked out her room, taking off her apron and leaving her dress on before going to see Fiyero.

"Fiyero," she asked? He opened the door, cursing under his breath slightly. The Vinkus. He was going to give her a tour of the Vinkus. She smiled at him, and he pecked her lips.

"Uh...Fae, I...I have to finish this painting, it's...I'm sorry, I can't show you around today." She nodded.

"That's fine Fiyero, I understand." He smiled, pulling her into a deep kiss before watching her trail off. Finish the painting Fiyero. Finish the hat. She had left Fiyero's room that night believing that the tour would take place tomorrow, or at longest sometime soon. She was way wrong.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Fiyero had had a dinner with her, kissed her or even talked to her.<p>

"What's wrong, Elphaba, Marian asked? She had stopped talking and eating, and her work was now her main priority.

"Nothing, I'm...I'm fine," she lied before walking away. She slowly felt her feet freeze in her spots, and she gasped. "What...what's happening?" Marian smirked and walked up to the girl.

"You're not the only witch darling. Yes, you are probably more powerful than me, but I can do...this." Elphaba sighed, staring at the ground. "Talk."

"I'm truly fine, Marian. I don't get the problem." Marian rolled her eyes on frustration.

"The problem is you're lying. Elphaba, I know Fiyero is being...just tell me." Elphaba sighed. She couldn't win this. Even if she tried to use a spell to unglue herself, Marian wouldn't quit. She was going to have to tell her.

"I'm not what he wants. Maybe I should go back home. Go back to Munchkinland. Even though they don't care, I'll be better off there where there's nothing to choose so there's nothing to lose." Marian's eyes widened in alarm. Elphaba couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving. She was part of their lives now.

"No, Elphaba! You are what he envisioned. You are everything he wants and everything he needs."

"How do I know who I am till' I know what I want which I don't, so then which do I pick? Where I'm myself but where everything's wrong or here, where everything's right, but I know that I'll never belong." Tears started to sting her brown eyes, and Marian's powers declined. Elphaba ran up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. She grabbed her small supply of things. Her one outfit, her mother's things, and her shoes from the ball. She waited until midnight to leave the palace when everyone else was sleeping. She stopped at Fiyero's room and placed a note under the door. She walked out the palace, gently closing the door. As she walked through the streets she shivered. It was freezing, and it was going to rain any moment.

"Miss," she heard a voice appear from behind her. She turned to see a handsome man towering over her handing out his jacket. "It's dark and freezing out here. What's someone like you doing?" She took the jacket from his hands graciously.

"I'm going back home," she stated. The man chuckled.

"Not tonight in this weather. Come on, I have a cottage about a mile away."

"I don't know you," she retorted. The man sighed.

"I'm Thaddeus. I'm a newspaper boy from the Vinkus. My mother is a local baker, my father left before I was born, and I have a younger sister Clementine who is seven. I'm 26, I live in the poor section of the Vinkus. I write music and stories, and I take hikes in the forest of the Vinkus. There, are you more comfortable now?" Elphaba stood in silence and nodded slowly. "Good." He started walking towards the cottage, and he turned around after a few steps. "Are you coming?" She nodded before catching up to him. "So you? What should I know about you?"

"Well, I'm Elphaba. I'm from Munchkinland. I'm the governor's daughter. My mother died in childbirth with my younger sister, Nessa, and my father is...he beats me. Both of them have disowned me. I'm...I'm green if you haven't noticed. I was a servant to Prince Fiyero Tiggular, as of tonight, and I read, write and play piano. There's not much to know about me." Thaddeus chuckled.

"Why would you want to go back home?" She laughed at the question.

"I have no where else to go," she admitted.

"Well, you can stay with my family now. My mother always could use some extra help." She smiled.

"Thank you, Thaddeus."

"Anytime, and how exactly were you going to make it to Munchkinland?" She smirked.

"I could have walked or use my magic to fly."

"Ah, you didn't mention that you're a witch," he stated.

"You never asked," she teased. He laughed.

"You're very beautiful Elphaba. I look forward to getting to know you." She forced a smiled, and the two walked into the dark mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	11. Loneliness

**Again, sorry for being late in reviewing. I really need to find more time, but this has been quite a long week especially with this guy... REVIEW! Make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

* * *

><p>Marian woke up the next morning with a sick feeling. She ran to Elphaba's room and burst in.<p>

"Elphaba," she yelled! She panicked at the disappearance of the green girl. All of Elphaba's trinkets were gone, her closet empty, and the room itself seemed empty. Marian ran to Fiyero's room and flung open the door.

"Fiyero," she spoke. Fiyero stretched from his bed and looked at the maid.

"What's wrong, Marian?" He slipped out of the bed and put on a shirt for the day calmly. Marian gulped before telling the prince the truth.

"Elphaba's gone." His eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards.

"What! Why? Oz, she's..." His heart was racing, and Marian glared at him sternly, folding her arms.

"You! You stopped talking to her, Fiyero. She thinks that you don't want her. That she's better off going back to Munchkinland. To her father." His heart sunk. He had...he had focused so much on the painting of his family, he forgot about her, and to be honest, he was scared. He was scared that whatever he said, whatever he did, it wouldn't be good enough. He had hidden in his room with his paint brush when he should've be showing her how much she meant to her. How much he loved her.

"I...I'm such a jerk. I'm such a idiotic, piece of crap," he admitted. "I made her leave. I made her go back to her father who beats her and cuts her. Oz, I'm such a piece of crap."

"She loves you Fiyero. She's in love or she's falling in love, and...," Marian smiled softly. "Smoke is in her eyes."

"But if I hadn't neglected her, she would still be here. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I ruin-"

"This is no time to feel pity Fiyero. She couldn't have made it to Munchkinland so quickly. I'm sure if Prince Fiyero makes a notice to find a green girl, all of Oz or at least the Vinkus, will pay attention." He nodded.

"Tell the court that Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus is searching for a girl from Munchkinland who should still be on Vinkun territory with a birth effect of green skin color. She's about 5 ft and 5 inches, and she had black hair, brown eyes, and she knows witchcraft. Anyone that knows where this girl is should report to the Royal Palace immediately." Marian nodded before walking away to tell the royal court Fiyero's announcement. Fiyero groaned before punching the wall hard.

"You piece of dirt," he yelled. He was going to search for her. He would. If you go now you're going to get no where. Calm down Fiyero. He grabbed his last blank canvas and started to paint the one thing he wanted. Her. He sang softly as he painted each stroke on the canvas.

"I wake in the loneliness of sunrise when the deep purple heaven turns blue and start to pray as I pray each day that I'll hear some word from you. I lie in the loneliness of evening looking out on a silver-flaked sea and ask the moon oh how soon, how soon will my love come home to me." His brush traced out her featured, and he smiled. After thirty minutes; however, he grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He was going to find her. The General stood outside the door groaning.

"So Fiyero fell for the servant whore. Good thing she's gone. Now he can focus on what's important, power, and she can go clean someone else's cinders." At that moment the General made a promise to keep that wretched thing from coming back to the palace.

* * *

><p>After a month Fiyero had lost most of his hope (much to the General's enjoyment), but Elphaba had started a new life in the Vinkus with Thaddeus. The man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently.<p>

"Mom is really grateful for the work that you've been doing in the bakery," he stated. She smiled softly.

"It's nothing. I really love your mother, she is so kind to me." He smirked.

"You deserve it." He turned around before glancing at her. "Why are you always so tense when I touch you?" Her eyes widened.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm over it. Don't worry, you're great, Thaddeus." He stared at Elphaba.

"It's Fiyero," he whispered. She looked up at him with big eyes. "You were his servant, but there was more. I hear it in your voice when you talk about him. You can't hide from me, Elphaba." She sighed. She might as well admit it. It was the least she could do after being given a place to stay.

"Yes, we were dating. Well, we had one date, but we talked, and we're friends. I...I fell in love with him. He eventually just stopped talking to me, and after a month I decided I couldn't take it anymore, and I left." Thaddeus nodded.

"He loves you," Thaddeus whispered.

"What?" Thaddeus nodded and smirked.

"We always hear about the new girls Fiyero is with, and for once, he hasn't been with any girl. He still loves you." She smiled and untied her hair as Clementine ran into the room.

"Fabala! Fabala," she yelled. Elphaba chuckled softly bending down to the girl's level.

"Yes, Clementine." The child held up a piece of paper and showed it to Elphaba.

"Prince Fiyero! He's looking for you! Look! Look! He's looking for you!" Elphaba froze before taking the paper from the girls hands.

"Looking for Miss Elphaba Thropp from Munchkinland. Green complexion, brown eyes, raven hair and about 5ft 5inches. The Prince wishes to find this girl...his love." Thaddeus looked down at Elphaba.

"I told you," he whispered. She crossed his arms.

"I'm not going back."

"I didn't say you had to." She paused before grinning wickedly, pulling Thaddeus towards her. She kissed him passionately before looking at him.

"I mean...I'm not going back alone."

"Elphaba, I'm not being your pawn." Elphaba glared at him before letting her magic start to stir within her. "Fine," he sighed. "When are we going?"

"Now," she said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, you have to eat at some point." He groaned to a despaired Marian.<p>

"No, I don't." Marian sighed, resting at her arm on the window panel. "She's gone, Marian. It's been a month, two days, three hours, twenty-five minutes and forty-four seconds." Marian drowned out the princes's babble and stared out the window at the clouds. She looked down at the crowd of people before looking at the forest. Her glance was so quick that she almost didn't notice the small dot of green in the crowd of people.

"Sweet Oz," she whispered grinning. Fiyero looked at her confused. "Elphaba, she's back!" Fiyero ran to the window before staring at the woman outside the window. He ran down the steps through the crowd until he was only a few yards away from her.

He missed her quick glance at him before watching in horror as she pressed her lips into the ones of a man near her, kissing him deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Maybe I won't feel so sad if you do. <strong>


	12. The Top

**Thanks for all you're lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The song I used is "You're the Top" from the musical Anything Goes by Cole Porter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked...just in case you didn't know.**

* * *

><p>Once they pulled apart Ephaba smirked at the prince.<p>

"El...Ephaba," he gasped out. She rubbed her palms together before smiling at the prince.

"Nice to see you again Master Tiggular."

"Elphabe, who...who is that?" He was staring at the dark haired, brown eyed man in front of him. Was he more handsome then him. What did...oh why did she have to come back with him. What did you expect jerk? You ignored her and showed her disdain. What were you thinking? That she would run into your arms, and you both would live happily ever after. He knew that was what he wanted. He wanted to live happily ever after with her, but this was reality not his imagination.

"I'm Thaddeus Prince Fiyero. It's a honor to meet you really. I'm a newspaper boy in the Vinkus." Thaddeus held out his hand to Fiyero who reluctantly took it before swallowing his fear and saying what was on his mind.

"So..so when did you meet?" Thaddeus glanced at Elphaba who resisted the urge to look the prince in the eye. If you look at him you'll crack. Don't do it, Elphaba.

"I was going back home. Actually, that's where we're heading now. I'm going back to Munch-"

"There is no way you're going back to your son of a bitch father. I'm sorry for language, but I'm not letting him hurt you. You're staying here." She was taken aback by his words but remained her composure. She saw the pain in his voice as he spoke. It was clearly hurting him to see her, and although she felt bad she didn't...she couldn't.

"If you wish for us to stay than-"

"Stay," he said sternly. She sighed before following the prince into the palace. He led them to their room and gulped when Elphaba stated that they would be more than fine sleeping in the same room. He had reluctantly left the pair alone before walking down the stairs. Elphaba fell onto the bed, and Thaddeus ran his fingers through his hair.

"Elphaba, I don't mean to sound harsh, but I'm not sleeping with you. That's too much. I'm not that easily led, and don't think it is because you aren't gorgeous because you are but-"

"Shutup Thaddeus," she interrupted. "I wasn't going to sleep with you anyway. I just wanted to...make him upset."

"Elphab-"

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor, and you can take the bed." Thaddeus shook his head.

"No,no, no, I'll take the floor...exactly how long are we going to stay here?" Elphaba closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Just...pretend I'm a model and kiss me and love me and make me feel...wanted."

"Elph-"

"Please?" Thaddeus sighed and paced the floor. What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>Fiyero walked down the stairs to hear a pounding on the door.<p>

"I'm coming," he muttered. Oz, who was he going to see now? As he swung open the door he was greeted by the perky face of his blonde friend, Glinda Uplands.

"Glinda, what are you-"

"Oh Fifi," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck forcing him towards her. She saw the look of confusion on his face and sniggered. "You did get my letter right?" He stared at her in even more confusion.

"What letter?"

"Momsie and Popsicle had work up here for the next couple of months, and I told you I was coming to visit. Isn't this just excitimifying?" Now that she spoke he did remember. He was too busy worrying about Elphaba being missing to even care and now Glinda was standing on his doorstep. "Were you too busy doting on that girl that everyone in Oz has been looking f-" He covered her mouth with his hand before escorting her in.

"Glinda, she's back, but she's with this guy. I have to win her back. I need you to hel- Be my girlfriend!"

"What," she screeched.

"Please, I know it's dumb, but I will die at watching her and that...guy. Please! Just for a while." Glinda sighed.

"Fine, but only because I find this to be one of the most idiotic ideas you've ever thought of."

"I know now act," he said, linking her arm in his as he saw Elphaba's bedroom door open. "Good Evening you two. I'd like you to meet Miss Glinda Upland, my girlfriend." Elphaba twitched slightly, pursing her lips together.

"How lovely. Miss Upland I'm Elphaba Thropp."

"Nice to meet you Miss Thropp, and who is this handsome man beside you?" Fiyero coughed softly.

"This is Thaddeus Wilson, my boyfriend and the love of my life." Thaddeus squeezed her side before pulling her into a gentle kiss causing a slight aww to escape Glinda's lips. Fiyero grabbed Glinda's hand in his and kissed it up her shoulder to her neck causing her to gasp. Elphaba's stomach turned at his actions. "I guess I should get to work again," she stated. "That is if you would hire me back."

"You're my friend. You do not need to work," he said.

"But I need money."

"If you insist on working you can, but...you can." She thanked him before running off to her room with Thaddeus following behind her.

"That Thaddeus character is a real catch. You should be worried that he'll actually steal her away." His heart sunk.

"Glinda, No! No, that can't happen. She belongs with me." Glinda chuckled before pulling him into her.

"I'm just saying. Don't worry Fifi, you'll win her back. That man has nothing to you. Not your looks. Your personality, and I know I'm not good at being poetic, but Fiyero you need to know how great you are."

"Glinda, you don't need to do that. I'm fine." Glinda laughed.

"I know, silly. That's what make me so nice." He sighed.

"Of course it does Glinda."

"Right! Now listen up. You're the top. You're the Ozosseum. You're the top. You're the Shiz Museum. You're the melody in a sympathy by Strauss. You're the Nile. You're the Wizard's Tower. You're the smile on the Vinkun Nina. I'm a worthless check, a total flop, a flop, but if I'm the bottom you're the top." He chuckled.

"You aren't pathetic Glin. You're the top. You're a dance in Bali. You're the top. You're a hot tamale. You're an angel, you are absolutely divine. I'm the body and you're the top."

"You'll win her. Just keep it positive, Fifi." He nodded before returning to his chambers. Glinda walking back to see Elphaba. She cracked open the door and tiptoed her way in.

"Miss Elphaba," she whispered softly. Elphaba turned and was shocked at the blonde standing there. Thaddeus glanced at Elphaba who sighed.

"You...you can go Thaddeus. I'll be fine." The man left the room immediately. "What do you want Miss Upland?" Glinda sat on the bed corner and sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Fiyero." Elphaba's lips pursed.

"What about the prince?"

"He's sill in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	13. The Man of the Hour

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Don't Stop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"He's still in love with you." Her heart raced. No. He definitely didn't still love her. No one loved her. She was nothing but a commotion, and she was just trouble.<p>

"That's impossible Miss Upland. I'm absolutely sure that Fiyero has a great life with you and cares for you very much." Glinda shook her head.

"No, no, no! I...we're just childhood friends, and my parents...they-"

"It's fine Miss Glinda. I'm happy with Thaddeus. I hope you two are happy." Glinda sighed.

"Well, you are a stubborn green thing," she murmured.

"Yes, I realize I'm green and repulsive. Another reason why I don't get why Fiyero would want me over a pretty, sweet girl like yourself."

"Elphaba, he wants you. You can't just shut off your emotions. He wants you."

"Gl-"

"Elphie, listen to- can I call you Elphie." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"It's quite perky Miss Upland."

"Okay Elphie! Don't call me Miss Glinda though. Just call me Glinda. Point is, Elphie is that he wants you." Elphaba folded her arms.

"Prove it." Glinda groaned. Oz, this girl was more than stubborn. Why couldn't she just belie- well, he did just kiss you and touch you and caress you, but he loved her. She knew he did.

"Ooh! Let me do your makeup and hair and clothes. Fiyero won't be able to resist you. I know that he'll just give in. Please, I now it looks like he'd just want you for sex, but you have to give me the chance to show you that. Come on Ephie!"

"If I say-" The ball. Wear the dress. Wear the dress. No, he didn't love you then, and he doesn't love you now. "I'm sorry G-"

"I'll tell him that you love him if you don't."

"You're good," Elphaba sighed. Glinda smirked.

"I know. I should get to work. You've got an awful long way to go to get to the way Fiyero yearns for."

"No!" He magic flew from her hands nearly knocking the other girl down. "I'm...I'm sorry Glinda. I'm just not ready to know the truth whatever it may be. I'm confused myself. I'm sorry." Glinda touched the green girl's arm.

"It doesn't matter Elphaba. If you do want to talk, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Miss Glinda."

* * *

><p>"Fiyero." Fiyero turned to see Thaddues standing at the door frame. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see because you're still in love with her, but I...I thought that you might want to talk. Clear your mind." Fyero stood there in shock. Minutes ago he would have taken the chance to punch this guy in the face, and now he was offering his advice, and...<p>

"How did you know I still love her." Thaddues grinned before walking into the Prince's chamber.

"We found that flyer you searching for her. That, and the fact that most times you can't go more than two days without bedding a girl. That's the reason we're here anyway. She found the letter, and she wanted to make you...she wanted to upset you. I honestly don't know why. I think she...she's confused; although, I know that she still loves you. She won't admit it, but she loves you." Fiyero stopped the man.

"Slow down man. She.., but she kisses you with so much...passion and lust and desire an-"

"Calm down Fiyero. She...she always sucks in a breath and closes her eyes when she kisses me. She doesn't think of me. She thinks of you." Fiyero's eyes widened. Why would she still think of him after all he'd done to her? He'd hurt her and...why would she want him?

"Thaddues, you're a great guy. You're smart and kind. You...you love her don't you?" Thaddues didn't say anything and just looked out the window in a haze. "She is something, and I can't blame you. I...thank you for all you've done. I hope that you...both of you are happy." Thaddues turned to the prince and exhaled, pressing his palm against his forehead. His brown eyes were blank, and Fiyero was confused. "You all right?" Thaddeus winced before nodding.

"I...yes, I love her. I really do love her Fiyero, but not like you think...not like you do. I...I was engaged not to long ago." He stopped and looked at the Prince.

"Go on."

"Her name was Rosalind, and we were childhood friends since we were three. We always teased each other, and she was almost like a sister to me for a long time. When we were teenagers we dated a few other people, but we still spent a lot of time together. When I turned nineteen we started dating after our siblings set us up at a park. We dated for five and a half years, and then I proposed. We were going to get married...we were going to get married tomorrow, but...do you remember that time when everyone in the Vinkus seemed to be dying." Fiyero nodded. "She was one of them. First it was a fever. We thought she'd be fine, and she was walking not long after her fever left. Then it returned, only this time it numbed her whole body, and she couldn't move. She told me that she knew she was going to die, and she wanted me to know that...she loved me, and she would see me again someday. She died days later, but before she died she gave me...she gave me her ring back." He took the diamond ring out of his pocket and traced it with his fingers. "I spent everything I had on this ring." Thaddeus then snapped out of what seemed like his daze. "So...so yes I do love her," he mumbled. "But only because she reminds me of her, and it's selfish I know, but I...I don't know. When I met her I was...never mind."

"Tell me. Tell."

"I was going to go to the for maze in Eastern Vinkus and hang myself." Fiyero gasped. "Everything was terrible. I thought there was no reason to live. I...I know it was stupid, but I...I should go."

"Wait!" Thaddeus turned to look at the prince.

"I'm sorry. For being selfish and wanting her back. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose someone like that." Thaddues nodded.

"I'll be down for dinner Master Tiggular." Fiyero nodded still in shock as the man walked away.

* * *

><p>"Where's Fiyero? He was suppose to be here twenty minutes ago." The General was pacing the floor annoyed.<p>

"He's in his room," Marian exclaimed. "Probably thinking about Elphaba. She's back." The General nearly exploded at the news.

"What! That little whor-I mean Elphaba is back?" Marian nodded, drying her hands with a towel.

"Yes, she just returned a little while ago, but she has a new bo. Thaddeus I believe his name was. He obviously still loves her. It's just so hard to know if she still loves him." The General gritted his teeth together.

"Where is she?" Marian looked over confused.

"In her room I'd suppose."

"I think I'll go pay her a visit then. Say hi." The General smirked before walking away. "And goodbye," he added.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Like always, Review!<strong>


	14. Sticks, Stones and Switchblades

**This should satisfy you for the week. I'm most likely just going to update on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays hopefully because school and band takes up the week day.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it anymore? I think not.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Elphaba," Thaddeus mumbled as he trudged into the room. He hadn't wanted to remember Rosalind. He had tried his best to forget it. Forget her. Ever since he met Elphaba at least.<p>

"Something wrong, Thaddeus?" He forced a smile before sitting next to her on the bed and placing his hand over hers.

"I'm fine Elphaba. I'm fine." Elphaba smiled. She knew that he wasn't fine, but she wasn't going to argue with him. She kissed his cheek before smirking.

"I know you're not fine, but I'll let it go for now. You seem really stressed out. Here," she motioned to the bed. "Rest. I'm going to go down to see Marian anyway." He nodded knowing an argument with Elphaba wasn't worth his energy. Once she left the room she was startled by the man before her.

"Hello Elphaba," the General stated with a smirk, glaring at her. "Nice to see you again. It's been so long." Elphaba nodded trying to pass the man.

"He...Hello. Excuse me." The man grinned before pinning her against the bed frame.

"I don't think so Miss Thropp," he whispered, moving his hand up to her neck and choking her. She tried to use her magic, but his arms pinned her deeper into the hard wall causing her to fall to the floor. She kicked him in the groin causing him to groan before grabbing her by her hair and dangling her by her neck over the railing of the second floor. "I will drop you if you try anything you worthless bitch," he muttered. "I've always wondered what green looked with the floor," he teased. She gasped for air, and his hands clinched her tighter.

"Tha-Thad," she gasped out causing a malicious laugh to escape his lips.

"What, the witch can't stand up for herself? She always needs a man. First the prince, and now you need that boy with you. No wonder you're such a whore." She let out a mangled yelp before whispering something under her breath and crawling herself up the line. She faded from the man's grip, seemingly disappearing. She moved her arms to punch the man back before climbing over the rail. "You! I'll-" The General cringed before pulling out his switchblade.

He swung it around in the open air making anyone who walked by look at him strangely. With one last swing to the right, Elphaba winced at a cut to her shoulder. She stumbled backwards falling down the steps. She waited as the spell wore off before making her way to the prince's library. Oz, she hoped that she didn't run into that man again. What had she ever done to him? Why was he set on killing her? She ripped another cloth from her rag dress and place it over her shoulder. It was painful and bleeding more than was probably healthy, but she was fine. She didn't need any help. She was fine. She searched through the multiple shelves of books not noticing the man creeping behind her.

"Elphaba?" She turned to see Fiyero standing before her. "Are you alright." She backed away from him not wanting him to see her shoulder or the scar that she had just noticed on her neck.

"I'm fine Fiyero. What are you doing here? I didn't think you knew what a library was." He glared at her.

"I'm glad I can surprise you," he said before walking toward her causing her to back into a shelf. He lifted a patch of cloth of her shoulder and sucked in a breath at the deep cut in her shoulder. "You are not okay. Who did this?" She grabbed the cloth back from him and walked over to the next shelf of books.

"I'm fine Fiyero, really."

"Tell me who did this," he demanded, anger gleaming over his face. Who would ever hurt her? Who would touch her and...he wanted to kill whoever did that. She looked at the ground not saying a word. "Was it Thaddeus because if it-"

"Thaddeus is sleeping, Fiyero. He was really stressed out. He didn't touch me."

"Then who did," he asked gently? "Elphaba, I care about you whether you get that are not, and I'm going to hurt whatever jerk who cut your shoulder." She looked up at him nervously.

"But it really isn't anyth-"

"Elphaba," he said sternly. "Tell me who." She sighed.

"The General," she whispered. Fiyero was taken aback at her words. That man was a father to him. He wouldn't hurt the woman he loved. Why would he. Why...why...

"Elphaba, I...I'll kill hi-"

"Fiyero, I'm f-"

"This is not fine. You are not fine. I...he has no right to hurt you, and I'll do anything in my power to stop that. Don't tell me your fine and that it's alright because it's not. Elphaba, I'm in l- I care deeply about you, and I'm not letting anything harm you." She smiled a him and blushed, and Fiyero put his hand against her sand rubbed it gently. "Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. No ones going to hurt you. I promise. You've gone through enough of that already." He pulled back her arm sleeves before glancing at her. "Marian is in the garden, she can help you. I have some business to finish with the General. Don't worry. I'll visit you later." She nodded and he walked out the room. He turned around before closing the door. "I'm calling Marian in the next two minutes, and if you aren't there I will personally send the guards there to find you. That was a promise by the way." She smirked.

"I thought it was."

"Elphaba," he started before leaving. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>Fiyero stormed down the halls of the palace steaming mad. He had trusted this man. He had cared and loved this man, and he was hurting the girl he loved. The girl he...he didn't know how to feel. He found the man in an office and he pushed open the door, slamming it behind him.<p>

"What have you done," he screamed at him? The General was taken aback and looked at the prince confused.

"What are you talking about Fiyero. I've just been working on your pledge of becoming king soon," he said gently.

"Elphaba, that's who I'm talking about. You cut her shoulder. Why on earth would you do that? You know how much I love her." The General chuckled.

"Fiyero, I did noshing of the sort. I've been here all day. What are you talking about?"

"Are you saying she lied to me?"

"Maybe. I mean if she really loved you back why would she be with this Thaddeus character and why would she rub her new man in your face? That doesn't make since Fiyero. Your mother would have never done that to your father. That girl isn't a queen, Fiyero. She's a slut." Fiyero grabbed the man's collar.

"She is not a slut," Fiyero retorted. The General snorted.

"Okay, maybe I did go too far calling her a slut, but the point is is that a queen doesn't do what she is doing Fiyero. She doesn't love you, and if she did then she would get rid of her man. I haven't touched her." Fiyero sighed before looking at the ground. Was he suppose to believe Elphaba or the General. Why would she need to lie to him? But then again why would the General need to lie to him? He had a point though. If she loved him why was he making out with Thaddues. She really thinks about you. She doesn't think about me, Fiyero. She thinks about you. How couldn't she see that he was still deeply in love with her. Well, Glinda was probably part of it, but-His head was spinning, and he was questioning everything he had thought before. He closed his eyes before whispering softly,

"I can't believe she lied to me." The Geneal smiled.

"You can't focus on that anymore, Fiyero. You're about to become king." Fiyero nodded.

"Right, right. I'll...I'm going to...my bed chamber," he lied. The General nodded, smiling as the prince left his sight.

"Finally," he whispered. "The bitch sill finally be gone once and for all." He then took the bloodstained switchblade from his pocket and smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Fiyero made his way to the garden to see Marian cleaning the scratches and bruises on Elphaba's neck and face and the deep cut in her shoulder. He didn't know what to believe. Elphaba had proof that she had been hurt, but the General...did he have any proof that he hadn't touched Elphaba?<p>

"Are you okay," he asked? Elphaba's lips turned into a small smile. He walked toward the ladies and stared at the bruises on her arms and neck and face. It seemed as if there were more bruises the more he looked at her. Marian smiled at the prince sweetly.

"I'm fine, Fiyero. I don't get why you both are making such a big deal over this." Marian rolled her eyes.

"Because you have bruises and scars all over your arms, neck and face, and you have a gigantic cult in your shoulder. That's why we're making such a big deal over this." She sighed mumbling something Fiyero didn't catch. Probably something about how she was fine. Fiyero kneeled down by Elphaba and gently caressed her arm before touching her neck, his fingers gently moving over her bruises. He gulped when he looked at her shoulder.

"Are you...your shoulder is it-"

"I'm fine, Fiyero." Fiyero chuckled. He sat next to her on the bench as Marian finished cleaning the last couple of bruises on her cheek.

"Marian, can I...we...you-"

"I'm leaving," she said smiling. "Don't stay out to long though. I'm going to check that shoulder in a few moments. Fiyero smiled before looking at Elphaba.

"Did the General really do this? If he didn't and it was someone else I won't be mad. If it was Thaddeus or anyone else you can tell me. Was it really the General though?" Elphaba looked at him shocked.

"Yes. Fiyero, it was him. I promise you that it was him. Do you think I'm lying?" He swallowed. "You think I'm lying. Oz, Fiyero! He hurt me! He tried to kill me. He was choking me against the door of my room, and he held me over the balcony railing. Fiyero, he wants me gone. He did this. He did this." Fiyero looked at her, and his heart sank. She wasn't lying. She knew that, but he didn't want to believe that the General could actually do something like that. He gritted his teeth together.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba. He just...he said he didn't do it, and if you really loved me then you wouldn't make out with Thaddeus. You wouldn't make love to him. You wouldn't run it all in my face. If you really loved me you wouldn't." She was growing angry.

"If you really loved me you would talk to me instead of neglecting me for your paintings. If you-"

"Elphaba, I do love you!"

"No, you love Glinda. I can't blame you either. She's prettier, kinder, sweeter. Oz, no wonder you wanted me gone."

"Why do you care so much about who I love? You have Thaddeus remember? Your knight in shiny armor. Why don't you go to him? I'm sure he'd love to here you mope after all that he's been through!"

"I only...you...don't you blame this on me Fiyero-"

"You're the one that left."

"That doesn't mean I stopped loving you!"

"What about Thaddeus."

"He's my excuse. I don't want to be with him, I want you." He was shocked at her words and, she covered her mouth.

"Elphaba-"

"Fiyero, don't try to change it. If you don't c-"

"Elphaba, I'm in love with you. If I ever stopped, I wouldn't have looked for you," he said calmly. "Did you see how happy I was to see you when you came home. I love you, and Glinda was...I didn't want to see you and Thaddeus all the time, it was driving me mad. I...I'm an idiot."

"We both are." He smiled. "I never made love to him by the way. I never...we never...did it." He grinned.

"So now what?"

"We talk about it. Everyone. Me, you, Glinda, Thaddeus, Marian and the General." He nodded before touching her face gently.

"I know it's bad for me to do this when I'm so confused about so many things, but I've been dying to do this," he whispered before closing the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	15. It's Frendship

**Just some happiness and fluff because I'm nice, and I don't have school tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: You all are not dumb, so I'm pretoty sure that throughout this whole story you got the memo that I don't own Wicked. If you didn't well,...I don't.**

* * *

><p>"Fiyero," Elphaba gasped as they pulled apart. "I...you...we."<p>

"I love you. Sweet Oz I love you." He kissed her again with even more passion and heat. The pair was so focused on each other that they didn't notice the man who was walking behind them.

"Like I said...she's a whore," the General said maliciously. Fiyero turned to see him before glaring at him. He shook his head.

"She is not a-"

"She's a liar, a whore, an ugly and repulsive girl who was probably hurt by her father for the right reasons. You're not in love. You're in lust, and besides, what happened to Miss Upland and her little boy toy? I'm sure they would love to know what the bitch was doing today. Sucking the face off of a love struck, stupid, ignorant prince. She isn't a-"

"Guards," Fiyero yelled. The General smiled.

"Exactly. Finally you can get rid of her." The guards ran into the garden, and Fiyero narrowed his eyes.

"Take the General here to the captive area until I can think of a proper punishment." The guards looked at Fiyero reluctantly. "Now," he ordered.

"Of course Master Tiggular, but what exactly did the General do to deserve to be taken to the dungeon?" Fiyero gritted his teeth together.

"Attempted murder and trespassing on private property," Fiyero stated with a grin. The guards nodded before dragging the man away to the dungeon.

"Fiyero, why did you just do that? That man is in control of your future." He turned around and shook his head, taking her hand in his gently,

"No, I'm in charge of my future. I feel like I can do anything now. Answer any questions. Fight any battle. I haven't felt like this since my father's death." She smiled at him.

"You can do anything. We've both acted childish." He nodded.

"With you I know I can do anything." She stood up.

"Come on, Marian is probably wanting to check my shoulder by now." He nodded. "It's true what he said. About how I'm a slut and a whore and all. It's true. How I'm rotte-"

"Elphaba, it's not true. You are not a whore or a slut." He kissed her cheek. "I know I shouldn't ask, but have you...you know...ever...done it?" She blushed at his words and clenched her fist.

"No," she whispered softly. "I'm pretty sure that anyone who sees me will be blinded by the green. It's not the prettiest thing."

"Elphaba, I'm sure the green is not the main reason why you haven't made love."

"It's a big part of it, and the fact that I just...I don't want to give myself up that easily. I'm not the best at being vulnerable. I haven't even been kissed before you, remember? Let alone done...that." He chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Can I see your shoulder before we go inside," he asked before they walked into the palace. She gulped before nodded. He gently moved the cloth over her shoulder, and she cringed at the slight pressure on her shoulder. "It looks...better, but I...you're not fine. You're just lucky he didn't cut deeper into your skin and into your bone." She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him. I should have found you before he hurt you."

"Fiyero, I cast an invisibility spell, and he was just swinging his blade like a mad man. It wasn't your fault."

"I just wish I...I," he sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." She touched his cheek before pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Fiyero, I'm fine, really. Don't worry so much. I don't get why you still care after all I've done." He turned to her and cupped her cheek.

"I will never stop loving you," he whispered.

"Until you meet someone gorgeous," she mumbled. He grinned.

"I already have," he retorted, and he kissed her deeply before she could respond. He pulled her closer to him being careful about her bruises and scars, and he depended the kiss even more. When they pulled apart they were both breathless. Elphaba looked at him with wide eyes causing him to chuckle. "I should use that technique more often," he teased. She nodded.

"I think that may be my favorite method of yours to get me to shut up."

"May be," he questioned?

"Don't push it."

"I'd be happy to shut you up anytime," he teased causing her to laugh. "Including now." He kissed her again, moving his lips to her jaw causing her to gasp. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered. The pair walked into the kitchen to find Marian.

"Sit down, Elphaba," she ordered. As she went to get a rag from the room next door, she looked at Fiyero. " Why was the General being dragged out by a cluster of soldiers, cursing like a sailor?" Fiyero chuckled and gave himself a pat on the back.

"Because the General tried to kill Elphaba. That's why she has the cut in her shoulder. I was just making sure he was placed where he belongs- in the dungeon."

"He tried to kill her?"

"I can hear both of you," Elphaba said. "And yes, he tried to kill me. Specifically, he tried to choke me." Marian walked over toward her and started cleaning her cut gently. "Out of all the spells I know I'd think I'd know a healing spell, but no," she said angrily. Fiyero smirked.

"That's fine because now I can take care of the mighty Elphaba Thropp," he teased. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"But Thaddeus and Miss Glin-"

"They'll understand. They always have. Glinda has been trying to get me to profess my love to you ever since she came here, and Thaddeus has been doing the same. He's had an unfortunate life," he said, stroking her hand in his.

"Yes, I know about his...past and his Rosalind. He's going to be crushed tomorrow, I can already tell." Fiyero nodded. "It's almost dinner. Don't you think they'll be down soon?" Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about them. They're fine. I just want to make sure that you're okay." She smiled.

"I am fine."

"Done," Marian said. "Don't put too much pressure on your shoulder. Fiyero, make sure she doesn't." Fiyero chuckled and agreed. He pulled Elphaba up into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm not letting you leave this time," he said firmly against her lips.

"That doesn't sound creepy," she teased. He laughed before remembering something he should gave showed her the moment she returned.

"Cone on," he ushered, running toward the stairs.

"Fiyero, arm," she reminded. He chuckled before sweeping her off her feet into his arms. "Fiyero, what in the name of Oz are y-" He cut her off with a kiss before carrying her up to his room. "I'm sure I'm not the first girl who you have swept in your arms and taken to your bed chamber," she teased.

"Elphaba-"

"I'm teasing you. Don't freak out." He exhaled before setting her on his bed gently and pressing his lips against her forehead. "Although, I hope you don't think that you're going to ravish me right now," she said with a chuckle.

"Sweet Oz Fae, I'm not trying to bed you. Although, I wouldn't mind because you are absolutely breathtaking, but I'm here to show you something. And don't take me-" She laughed at him, and he sighed. He looked under his bed and pulled out a canvas from it. She sat up, and he showed her the painting. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I was being a brainless prince. I...I painted this for you," he said softly, showing her the portrait of herself in the ball gown from the dance. "I hope you like it." She gaped at him.

"I...Fiyero, this is amazing. You're great at painting. It's beautiful."

"It's not hard when the subject of the painting is more stunning than what I could capture in this painting." She blushed before shaking her head.

"I'm not stunning, Fiyero."

"You are," he said, cupping her cheek. "So beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate. You are breathtaking Fae." He pressed a gently kiss to her face, and she wrapped her arm around his neck. She broke apart from him and looked at him in the eye.

"If anyone comes in here they're going to assume-" he kissed her again.

"Yes, I realize that you being on my bed, and us kissing is...not the most religious thing anyone could do." She laughed. He kissed her jaw and neck causing a soft moan to escape her lips. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He moved up from her neck.

"Why not?"

"Thaddeus. Glinda."

"You need better excuses," he teased before returning his attention to her neck. He pressed one more lingering kiss to her lips before pulling apart. "Do you regret that? The kisses, I mean. Even though we haven't done...well it." She shook her head.

"We should head down for dinner." He nodded and took her hand in his as they walked down the stairs. Thaddeus and Glinda were already waiting for them when they arrived.

"Look who's back together I would guess," Thaddeus sang teasingly.

"I don't know Thaddeus," Glinda chimed in. "They could be playing us." Fyero laughed before pulling Elphaba into a heated kiss. "Oh, so that's why they were late for dinner," Glinda mocked.

"They had very important business." Elphaba glared at the both.

"We did nothing of the sort," she retorted. "If any of you feel like you must tease anymore on the subject well, I have my ways." Everyone nodded and stayed quiet while they were served for dinner. Elphaba yelped when one of the servants hit her shoulder on accident.

"Are you okay Elphaba," Thaddeus asked?

"Yes," she murmured clutching her shoulder.

"Your shoulder," Fiyero stated. He then turned to explain to Thaddues and Glinda. "The General tried to kill her, and he cut her shoulder. It's getting better, but it's still pretty sensitive. She's just lucky the cut wasn't any lower or deeper."

"When was this?"

"Right after I told you to take a nap earlier today." Thaddeus only let out a slight "oh." "I'm fine though." The group ate and talked and joked and danced all night.

"To friendship," Thaddeus cheered mockingly.

"To friendship!" The greatest gift in the world: Friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! We are getting closer and closer to the end. Review!<strong>


	16. Letting Go

**Nothing really important, so enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The next day, as Elphaba had predicted, Thaddeus was a reck.<p>

"Thaddeus please, it's not like you to be so closed. It's just me, Elphaba." She heard silence outside the door, and she sighed. "I'll break the door," she a in a final attempt to get him to open.

"Elphaba, go be with Fiyero I'm fine really." She chuckled.

"You sound like me. I'm worried about you now open the door." She waited for five minutes before letting out a frustrated groan. Fiyero walked up to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"He hasn't come out yet, has he?" She shook her head. "He really loved her," he whispered. "More than I'd ever thought possible. I have another meeting. Good luck," he murmured before walking away. She knocked on the door again gently.

"Thaddeus please." Still no noise. She finally fell to her last resort. Well, her next to last resort. "They asked me how I knew my true love was true. I of course replied 'something here inside can not be denied.'" Finally, he opened the door, red eyed and sniffling. She walked inside, and he pulled her into him sobbing in her long raven hair. They stumbled onto the bed, and for minutes they just sat there, the only sounds were of soft sniffles from the man. Thaddeus was usually strong and the optimistic and happy one of the group of four (next to Glinda in peppiness), but now he was all curled in a ball against her sobbing.

"Thaddeus. I...I'm sorry. So sorry. I never could tell you I know how you feel, but I don't, and I never will." He pulled her against him and shook.

"Elphaba, she was my everything. My...world. I...I don't know how to describe it. And today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life, but instead I'm sobbing like a three year old." She didn't know how to respond to him. She just let him cling onto her. Finally, she spoke.

"Thaddeus, what was she like? Personality wise." He looked at her and sniffed some.

"She was smart, kind, loving, easy going, creative, compassionate, selfless, strong, humble, gently, fun, outgo-"

"She was fun and outgoing," she said. Not so much as a question but as a statement. He nodded. "And she wouldn't want you moping about her life. She'd want you to celebrate everyday. She'd want you to be you because that was who she fell in love with. That's who she wants to see right now while she's watching us." He nodded still sniffling.

"Elphaba," he gasped.

"Yes?" He looked up at her and kissed her cheek.

"Make it stop." She looked at him alarmed.

"What?"

"Make it stop. The pain. The sorrow. The solitude. Use magic to make it disappear, and if you can't do that well,..." She he stopped him alarmed.

"There is no way I'm killing you," she said. "I...I don't know how to take away sorrow. It's one of those things that not even witches control. The only thing that I could really do is take away all of your emotion, but I'm not going to do that. The last time I tried that on myself, and I just ended up as sad as I was before. I'm sorry, Thaddues."

"I wish I could...talk to her," he murmured softly. Visions.

"I...I," she walked over to the corner of the room and picked up the Grimmerie. "There's a vision spell," she whispered.

"A what?"

"A vision spell. I can show her to you. Only for a moment though, and she can speak to you. In ghost form. Not ghost...spirit form in present time. Does that make any since?" He looked at her wide eyes and nodded.

"Do the spell," he coaxed. She nodded and chanted under her breath. Once she finished, he held his breath. Nothing happened. "Elphaba, is there-" A cloud of smoke flew through the room, and he coughed. A beam of light blinded his eyes, and then he hear her.

_"Thaddeus? Sweetheart? It's me, Rosalind."_ He nearly bursted into tears just from hearing her voice.

"Lin, I...I wish you were here," he admitted. "With me...down the aisle," he choked out.

_"Thaddeus, please don't feel bad about that. I'm fine, and I have been. I miss you too, but I'm always with you. I'm holding you when you sleep, and I'm walking by your side every minute of ever day. I promise you that, and we'll pick up right where we left off someday soon. Don't dread on me though. Let life happen, and don't let something amazing pass you because of me. I'm always there. Don't worry."_

"I love you Rosalind."

_"I never stopped loving you Thaddeus. I promise." _And with that the smoke whipped away back out into the sky. He fell onto the bed, and Elphaba looked at him.

"Vision over?" He nodded. "I'm sorry it was so short. I..I haven't been able to make them last long. I've tried to when using that spell to see my mother. With her it's harder though because she died when I was so young. For you it was easy. You love her. Spells work through that." He nodded. "How do you feel?" He touched his forehead.

"Happy. Relived. Tired. Hungry." She chuckled softly. "Thank you, Elphaba. I at least know that she's okay, and she is always with me. Do you think you could do it again sometime?" She smiled.

"Anytime." He pulled her into him in a bone crushing hug. It wasn't like the other hugs he had given her earlier. This one was hopeful and full of happiness.

"Seriously though, I'm hungry," he spoke. She laughed before getting up from him.

"Well, let's get something to eat."

* * *

><p>It seemed as if everyone was happy. Fiyero was being trained to become king in the next few weeks, and had teased Elphaba about needing a queen to help rule. She had turned down the offer multiple times, but she knew that Fiyero wasn't going to give up, and with all the affection and kisses he'd been giving her lately, she may end up saying something stupid in a moment of...want.<p>

_"Fiyero, I can't be queen," she muttered after a gentle kiss to her lips. He started pecking at her neck and shoulders only saying "I wish you'd just say yes already." He pressed a firm kiss against her neck causing her to moan softly._

_"Yero, I'm not that easily led."_

_"I'm sure you are, you just haven't fallen to me yet," he whispered, pulling her into his lap. She snorted._

_"Yet?"_

_"You know I can be more persuasive than this," he uttered, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Very persuasive." She stood up away from him._

_"Again, I'm not easily led sweetheart." He sighed and pulled her back onto him._

_"You will be. Don't worry I'll manage to crack you." She cackled but didn't argue. She just let the prince kiss her and try to convince her to be his queen._

Thaddeus was still mourning the death of his fiancé, but he had more hope in what was yet to come. He had even met a ballet dancer Tiler who he and everyone else saw as the most compassionate, sweet, kind, gentle, modest and selfless person they'd ever met.

_"She's amazing. A knew type of amazing. Not amazing like Rosalin, it her own type of amazing and sweet and caring. She's everything I'd want in a girl."_

_"I'm happy for you Thaddeus," Elphaba congratulated._

Glinda was...well, Glinda. She had met a carriage driver on one of her shopping trips and was now, what she called, "so in love it was unbearable." Elphaba, she slowly but surely coming to her sense-she was in love with him. And although she had admitted it to him in the past, it had taken her months to come to terms herself and realize that the chills, the nerves, the worrying about how she looked and what she said, the worrying about him, the anger she got when she saw him with other adoring girls, the thoughts she had when she was alone, they were all because of her falling in love with him. It had taken Glinda to allow her to finally realize that.

_"Elphie, are you kidding me you love him!"_

_"No, I don't." The blonde laughed._

_"Oh please, just admit it. You love him, you want him, you need him, and your scared." The witch narrowed her eyes._

_"I don't love, don't want him, don't need him, and I'm not scared! There's nothing to admit." Glinda stared at the green girl and tapped her foot._

_"So, if he went out and kissed he prettiest girl in all Oz tomorrow and married her because he was so head over heals in love you wouldn't care?"_

_"Well, I-"_

_"If he told you he didn't love you anymore you wouldn't mind?"_

_"Glin-"_

_"If he left you and never saw you again you'd be okay?"_

_"Glinda, do you ever let anyone else talk?" Glinda sniggered._

_"That's big coming from you. Answer me. You wouldn't care? Not one ounce. One b-"_

_"Okay, I love him! If he kissed another girl I'd be upset. If he told me he didn't love me I'd be crushed, and if I never saw him again I'd...I couldn't do it. I want him. I want to see him, touch him, have him with me, and I need him!" Glinda smiled._

_"Exactly." Elphaba sighed and nodded. I love him._

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I changed where this was going, so I'm really happy about the next few chapters especially.<strong>


	17. Trapped

**Thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Shocker.**

* * *

><p>"Will you too stop sucking each other's faces off for a moment? Oz," Glinda sighed. They laughed.<p>

"I'm sorry Glinda, Elphie is just too breathtaking." Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Oz, I would go get Thaddeus, but he's too busy ice skating with Tiler." Elphaba smiled. She was happy that Thaddeus had allowed himself to be with a girl, especially one as kind as Tiler was.

"What is it Glinda? I'd think you'd be with Mr. Wonderful anyway." Glinda blushed before looking out the window.

"The General. News is going around that he's disappeared, and people are very upset about his capture."

"It's been months since we put him away. Why are they upset now?"

"The news spread slowly but surely, and now everyone is really mad."

"Well, they don't know the full extent-" Fiyero started.

"Fiyero, they want to overthrow you. Some want to hang you and others want to send you to the Wizard to execute you." Fiyero's eyes widened.

"Why? Don't they know he's delusional?" Glinda shook her head.

"That's why I hoped Thaddeus was here. Then he could write something or do something. There has to be a way to fix this." Fiyero groaned and paced the floor.

"So now I'm going to be forced to stay in the palace. Excuse me for sounding ungrateful, but I can't bel-"

"Yero, Yero," Elphaba whispered grabbing his hands. "Calm down. We'll be fine. All of us should probably stay in the palace together anyway. If they know that we're a couple and Glinda and Thaddeus are your friends they're probably going to want us too. Either to torture you before executing you or just to punish. We have each other, and we'll get what we deserve eventually." He groaned again.

"But know I'm holding all of the people I love hostage, and it's all because of m-" Elphaba chuckled.

"Now you're sounding like me," she said. "It's not because of you, it's because of him, and we all are adults. We're choosing to be with you, and we know that that may not always be a good thing. It's our decision, and you shouldn't blame yourself." He nodded but threw his hands in the air.

"But Thaddeus, he's so happy with Tiler and now-"

"If she likes him like he likes her then she'll be willing to come to the palace to see him. We have other entrances, and people won't get suspicious if they don't know she's coming. Fiyero, stop worrying. We'll be fine. I'm here. Glinda's here, and Thaddeus will understand. Besides, I happen to know a little about being disowned," she teased. She kissed him gently and he immediately responded pulling her close to him. "We're fine, perfect," she whispered. He kissed her again, holding her to him.

"Oz, I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," she teased, and he chuckled. The door of the palace opened and Thaddeus ran inside along with Tiler, both of them laughing.

"Hey guys. What have you been talking about," he asked cheerfully. Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero glanced at each other, and Thaddeus laughed again. "Seriously, are you guys throwing me a party or something? I won't tell me," he joked. Elphaba gulped before telling him the story.

"The General is a loved figure throughout Oz, and now that he's locked away the people of the Vinkus and the rest of Oz really want Fiyero...and us. We think it would be best if we all stay in the palace until we can fix Fiyero's reputation. All of us. Even you." Thaddeus started unbuttoning his jacket confused. He glanced at Tiler.

"Are you sure? Tiler," he said softly. Fiyero nodded.

"I'm really sorry Thhaddeus. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Glinda piped in.

"And you can still see her. She just needs to come here and...come through one of the other entrances through the woods." Elphaba nodded.

"We just don't want any of us getting hurt or killed until this calms down." Thaddeus nodded before looking at Tiler.

"I'm sorry about all of this Tiler. I didn't know this was happening, and I wish that-"

"Don't apologize. I really like you Thaddeus, and if you don't mind, I'd love to come see you in the palace. It's a palace!" Thaddeus kissed her cheek.

"You're the best," he whispered. She blushed before looking at the clock on the side of the room.

"I should go. I have a performance tonight, and my grandmother wanted me to come over to see her." Thaddeus nodded, and Tiler ran out the door. Thaddeus sighed, taking off his scarf and removing his shoes.

"I hope you aren't upset," Fiyero said. Thaddeus chuckled.

"It's my decision, Fiyero, to be here, and I'm happy. More happy than I've been in a long time," he admitted. Elphaba hugged him.

"It's good to see you like this," she said. He nodded.

"So, what are we going to do now?" They all looked around and sighed. "Are we going to have a plan or something."

"Yes, yes, we just...we don't want to upset anyone, but we need to make are point. There's a thin line between getting our point across and offending people, and we don't want to cross it," Elphaba stated. The group agreed, and they all went to Fiyero's room to talk.

"So, can't Elphaba magic spell everyone? Boom, we're done!" Glinda rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Slow down lover boy."

"Look who's talking."

"You know a girl like that's married. Why would she need you when she has men drooling on her?"

"Glinda," Elphabs snapped!

"No, she's right. She doesn't even know what she's saying. Of course, who can blame the blonde bunny over here. She doesn't even have a brain in that ball of hair," he spit out.

"Oh, you little piece of-"

"Guys stop!" Fiyero sighed. "Can you guys try to just...stop picking on each other. You know you don't mean those things so stop saying them. We're stuck here together, so I'm sure it's best not to argue with each other so we're in a war zone. Come on." Thaddeus nodded.

"He's right. And you aren't a dumb blonde or bunny. I didn't mean it." Glinda nodded and hugged Thaddeus.

"And Tiler is lucky to have a guy like you. You to are the best couple I know." Fiyero coughed. "Okay, second best couple."

"I'm sure Tiler and Thaddeus are much better than us," Elphaba said.

"How so," Glinda asked?

"They can go out in public without being stared at. One half isn't green. They both are pretty. They both aren't green. They both are falling for each other, and one isn't green all over," she stated. Fiyero rolled his eyes before lifting Elphaba into his arms. She leaned against his chest, and he kissed her gently.

"What makes you think that just because we aren't boring, normal people, that we can't be the best couple."

"Because I'm a freak." He sighed and kissed her temple.

"You're not a freak, you're beautiful. I love you. You've changed me for the better. You truly are my Cinderella, and I couldn't ask the unknown Gods for any better person to be with every day and night. You know I don't mind you being green all over, it just makes you more beautiful." He kissed her again, more passionately, and she had no choice but give in to him.

"Awww! Sorry Thaddeus, Elphie and Fifi really are the best couple," he chuckled.

"I'd have to agree with that statement." Fiyero kissed her temple, and she curled up in his embrace. "So, what do you think we should do anyway?"

"You could write and article in the paper?" Thaddeus shook his head.

"I'm here, and I'm your friend. They'd think that I'd be making it up to make you them change their minds. Tiler could spread the word."

"And in the process lose her job," Elphaba said. "Tiler is motivational, but she can't convince all of Oz. It's too dangerous."

"Anything any of us do is dangerous. If we send people to help we're putting more people in danger of being executed, and the more we do nothing, the more they hate us," Fiyero groaned.

"Not exactly true," Elphaba started. "Recordings don't lie, and if we go down and see the General, and he says his intentions with me and you Yero, than they'll have to believe us." Fiyero pulled her him and kissed her lips passionately.

"Oz, you're a genius."

"So, we'll go down to the dungeon tomorrow and ask him. Just make sure he doesn't know and...he'll say. I have a feeling that the General wants more than just me dead, and I'm sure he isn't as holy as he claims to be."

"You're probably right," he whispered. She smiled, but tears started falling down her face. She had been crying more than lately, and he knew she wouldn't admit something was wrong until...never if it was up to her.

"I'm...I should go," she said rapidly.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Fae, I know you, and there is something going on. Tell me. Please, I won't leave. I won't run. I just want to know." She bit her lip and backed away. "Elphaba, please." She cringed and sighed. She was going to have to tell him at some point. Why are you so scared? What if he doesn't feel the same? But he loves you, you know that? This could change that though. It could change everything.

"Yero, I'm...pregnnnnn."

"What?"

"Fiyero, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	18. Recordings

**Thanks for your reviews. Have a great week! Review!**

**Disclaimer: You get the point.**

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?! How?" She chuckled.<p>

"I think you know how. Yes, I'm pregnant. I went to the nurse a...awhile ago, and I found out. I should have told you earlier, but I was scared something might happen. I'd miscarry or something." He kissed her forehead.

"What did you mean when you said that you've know for a while?" She gulped.

"Almost four months," she muttered. She had been lucky. She hadn't started showing until about a week or so ago, and she knew she was going to have to tell him soon. "It was right before Thaddeus met Tiler when I found out." He sighed.

"You know I wished you'd told me sooner, but I know you, and you didn't mean any harm." He felt her belly gently. "I can't believe-I know this is stupid to ask, but it is mine." She grinned.

"Yes, Yero it's yours."

"I just...a father. I'm going to have a child and...this changes everything." She sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of." He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Fae, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to kiss you, and love you, and start a life with you, and raise a family with you, and be the best man I can be." She smiled. "I'm going to the General tomorrow, not you. You're staying here and resting. No arguing." She nodded and pecked his lips.

"I'm agreeing with you because I'm pregnant, and I can't argue with you to the extent that I'd like to." He laughed.

"Good. It's getting late. Let's go to bed." She agreed and he carried her to their room. As she lied next to him he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Yero, I'm worried," she murmured, finally able to express her fears to him.

"About what Fae?"

"Being a good mom. What if something goes wrong, and we're disappointed? What if the babies green and has to go through the torture I went through? What if you leave me? What if you don't want me anymore and realize that there are prettier girls in Oz? What if I do something wrong when the babies born? What if all he chaos is too much. What if I die like my mother did? Wha-"

"Fae, Fae," he whispered, rubbing her arms gently and kissing her neck. "Slow down."

"I can't. I'm so worried Yero, and I know that you love me, but there's a part of me that's scared you're going to realize that I'm not...beautiful." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not leaving you Fae. I love you, and I don't think of you as just another girl. I'm never going to find someone more beautiful than you because you're the most breathtaking woman I've ever met, and you're kind and sweet. You're smart and talented and compassionate, and you want justice for everyone. I'm not going anywhere, Elphaba. I'm going to prove to up you that I want you and only you. The green makes you more stunning." She blushed.

"What about the baby? What if something happens?"

"Elphaba, you're going to be an amazing mother. Don't worry about if something goes wrong. We can't control that, and we'll do the best to make sure that doesn't happen. I'll love the baby no matter what, even if it is green. I don't worry about the green making her or him bullied because they have you, and that'll make them stronger than anyone could imagine. We are going to take everything step by step, Elphaba. Don't stress so much. Just rest, and we can talk about this tomorrow." She nodded and fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fiyero surprised Elphaba with breakfast.<p>

"Fiyero, you didn't have to do this," she said, reluctantly taking the tray.

"One, I didn't, Marian did, she says congratulations by the way, and Two, I know I didn't have to do this, I just wanted to. I'm going down to the dungeon in a while."

"Be safe." He kissed her cheek.

"He's behind bars, what could possibly happen?" Elphaba sighed.

"The General is a smart man. Be careful. He could catch onto our plan." He nodded.

"You should be resting, not worrying about this," he stated.

"Fiyero, I'm pregnant, not incapable of helping you. I wasn't going to listen to you anyway. I'm cooking lunch and dinner for everyone, and I was going to play my mother's piano. I haven't done that in a while." He sighed.

"I know I can't convince you to just rest, so I won't try. I guess I should go now. Get the recording." She smiled.

"Be safe."

"Whenever I tell you to be safe, you say you have to do what you need to, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to get this recording for you and our child and Glinda and Thaddeus. This madness needs to stop."

"Fiyero, if you get hurt...just go," she said, biting her tongue.

He walked into the dungeon, opening the door and walking down a long cold hall until he found the right cell door. He pressed the record button on the machine and held it behind his back.

"Hello, General," he spit out coldly. He was still bitter, upset about...everything. Being lied to, his wife being hurt. Wait...she wasn't his wife. Why'd he just tell himself she was his wife. 'Because you want her to be,' his conscience told him. Well, he knew that that. He just had never...he didn't know how she'd respond. She just deserved to be given a better life than what she had had. She was s-

"Prince Tiggular," the General cut in, glaring at him. "What a pleasure to see you," he said harshly.

"Too bad I can't say the feelings mutual," he retorted.

"What do you want," he asked?

"Why did you hurt her?" The General laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Oz, he wished he could reach through the bars and choke him to death. "Tell me now." The General snorted.

"You are a prince, Fiyero. You don't need a worthless Cinderella girl. She's a spoiled, rotten, good for nothing bitch, and she side served to be disowned. That's why I cut her shoulder. I'm just sad that I didn't cut her in the heart," he spit out.

"You're suppose to be a public figure. I thought of you like a father." The General snorted.

"I was defiantly better than that son of a bitch king that was your father." Fiyero was steaming at that. How dare he say that about his father.

"You are not better than my father. You take that back." The. General chuckled, his eyes glaring at the prince.

"And you're just like him. Young and naive, and you're both always picking the dumb ones to marry."

"My mother was not dumb, and neither is Elphaba."

"You're right, they're both so smart," he said mockingly. "And your father was such a great man." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Why did you mentor me if you dislike me and my family?"

"I wanted what everyone wants. Power, and I still intend to get it. You think you're so smart Princey. Well, you better watch out and protect your Cinderella girl. And all your other friends."

"I thought you were a better man. I thought you were like my father."

"Who do you think sent your father out to the war? You're just lucky that he forced you to stay, or I'd be looking over both of your coffins right now." Fiyero hit the steel wall with his fist. "Don't hurt yourself," the General whispered.

"You killed him. You caused his death. You took my father away from me."

"It took you this long to figure it out. I don't care about you, but I hate you having power. I want it. Your power. Your thrown. Your abnegation. All of it."

"Well, you're never going to get it," the prince spit out. "Never." The General laughed and licked his lips. His eyes seemed yellow in the dark, and they glared at the prince menacingly.

"You trusted me for nearly all of your life so far. Don't you think I can do things that you can't even imagine? Don't you wonder if your corruption was an act of...shall I say black magic."

"No, you couldn't have hid a skill like that for decades. You couldn't have." The man chuckled.

"You don't know that. Besides, I wasn't born with the power of witchcraft, I was...given it. Taught...by a old...friend I had. More like a mentor I guess. Pretty sure she's still teaching today. Of course she wouldn't teach black magic, she was very sneaky, she taught me everything I know." Fiyero sniggered.

"There's no way anyone could teach you to be the piece of dirt that you are."

"Yes she did, and her teachings were very affective. Madame Morrible was her name." Fiyero swallowed. Did he want to know if the General was telling the truth.

"Prove it," he whispered through tight teeth. The General's lips curled into a smile.

"Glad you asked," he snarled. He thought for a moment. "I would try to control your mind prince, but I'm too amused at seeing you now." He then smirked. "What if I cast a spell on your queen," he said mockingly.

"Don't you dare do anything to her. Don't touch her, don't hurt her, don't change her. If you do anything to her I will kill you."

"So you do believe I can do witchcraft. My sister's very talented wouldn't you say. To teach me black magic the way she has."

"That wretched woman is your sister? I've been housing a devil."

"I'm not the devil, Fiyero. I just enjoy acting like him. I also enjoy seeing you in distress. Those years you were in misery of your parent's death...I was the best I'd been."

"You've called my mother a whore, and my father the worst man. Don't speak about them like that."

"Why not, does it make you mad," the General asked mockingly?

"Yes, it does," Fiyero yelled.

"Good, you wish for black magic. I'll give it to you. If your parents and that bitch-"

"Her name is Elphaba," he snarled.

"You think I care? If those people are most important to you than I'll torture you with that. Torture you with them. See how much you like that." Fiyero was breathing hard. If the General wanted to hurt him than let him hurt him. As long as he didn't hurt Elphaba or his child. He heard the man whisper under his breath.

"Go, maybe this will teach you a lesson Princey," he teased. Fiyero huffed and stormed out the room, slamming the door. He walked up the steps until he reached his room. He slid his back on the door, not noticing the Emerald beauty on the bed in front of him.

"How did it go," she asked in a whisper?

"He knows black magic," Fiyero squeaked out. "He thinks my parents were...idiots to put it nicely, and he thinks you're a whore. He wants my power. He wants the thrown, and he's determined to get it."

"That's great!" He looked at her confused. "The recording...please tell me you recorded." His eyes widened and he grabbed the machine from his pockets.

"I..I did," he gasped pressing the stop recording button. "I just...everything happened so quickly that I forgot that I was recording until...you reminded me." He should tell her about the spell. She'd worry, and he didn't want her to worry. But then you were always upset when she didn't tell you things. She's already so nervous about the baby she didn't need to hassle herself with a dumb spell. What was the worst that could happen? He just claimed that he would hurt him with his parents and Elphaba. He wasn't going to die or anything. He'd be fine.

"Yero, are you okay," she asked? "You're scaring me." He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Don't be alarmed Elphaba. I'm fine. Are you?" She nodded looking at her stomach for a moment.

"I've been so tired. I feel useless." He rolled his eyes, caressing her body and kissed her forehead.

"You're not useless. You're carrying a child. You shouldn't try to do everything." She sighed.

"But it's so boring."

"I didn't say it was exciting. You seem tired now," he stated. She shook her head but struggled to keep her eyes open. "Sleep," he told her laying her back down onto the bed.

"But-"

"I'll be here with you. Stop worrying," he whispered pressing a kiss to her lip. He removed his shirt before lying down beside her. The couple fell asleep that night with their hands intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Are you guys dressing up for Halloween? Just curious.<strong>


	19. Nightmare

**Nice to know all of your Halloween festivities. I'm being Billie Holiday. I couldnt really think of anyone else.**

**Diclaimer:...Don't own Wicked**

* * *

><p>He woke up at two a.m. yelling.<p>

"I didn't mean. I never. Why would you, Fae! Please, I love you," he yelled tossing over until Elphaba shook him frantically trying to wake him.

"Yero, Yero," she spoke. "I'm here. I'm okay, you just had a nightmare." He nodded before pulling her into him and burying his head in the crook of her neck. Once he calmed down, she rubbed his back and press a kiss to his cheek. "Tell me what happened," she stated.

"Fae,I-"

"Tell me, Fiyero. If you don't tell me than you'll just keep everything inside, and I know you wouldn't be able to suppress it. I can't even do that. Just tell me."

"I'm fine, let's just go back to sleep." She looked at him worriedly and bit her lip. He stroked her arms, trying to seize her nerves, but he knew that until he actually told her, she would continue to stress herself out on it. It wasn't healthy. "I dreamed that you poisoned yourself after I tried to tell you how beautiful you are. You said that it was no use, and I'd be better off without you." He stroked his cheek.

"Fiyero, I don't believe I'm beautiful, but I would never kill myself after you comforted me. I...I don't want to live without you, and I'm not planning on it. Please, believe me. It was a dream. Just a dream, and if you ever have another one tell me. I'll help you, I'm here. That's what we do for each other." He nodded before capturing her lips in his.

"I'm scared to go back to sleep," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'm here, Yero, and I'm not going anywhere. At least try to go back to sleep. It's not healthy to deprive sleep from yourself."

"You do it all the time to care about everyone in this palace." She blushed.

"Don't do what I do. Please, try to sleep." He nodded and pulled her closer against him as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up again in tears. He hadn't yelled, but for some strange reason Elphaba had woken up with him.<p>

"How did you wake up," he muttered.

"I guess I just know you," she said with a shrug. "Another bad dream," she whispered. "Was it me again?" He shook his head, shivering.

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"His death...my father. It's my fault if I had stopped him before he left he wouldn't have been killed. He would still be here. He would have met you." She wiped his tears from his face. "He wouldn't have had to be tortured and shot. In the head,Elphaba." Elphaba pecked his nose.

"It wasn't you. You had no control over any of it. It was his duty, and when he went to war he knew that there was a chance he could die. There always is a thought about dying. He knew what he was doing, and it's not your fault for any of it." He nodded still shaking.

"I thought I was suppose to be the strong one," he muttered.

"You are. I've cried over my mother many times. It's natural. He's your father you shouldn't feel bad about crying over him. Frankly, I cry over my sister and father sometimes, even after all they've done. It's...there's something about family that's just family." He pulled her into his embrace.

"Thank Oz that you're with me," he whispered, kissing her gently. He knew it was the spell, but he had thought it wouldn't be as...graphic. And then all the thoughts of self doubt and fear flooded into his head. He wanted to tell her. More like he needed to tell her, but he didn't want her to worry. She had seemed worried after he got the nightmares. How would she react if she found out he had been...cursed? He climbed out the bed and paced the halls. He heard a scream and then turned to see his mother. A knife through her neck. He ran over to his side, only to here her cries and heart beat slowly decrease. He stumbled back into his room and fell onto the bed, his eyes shut.

"Fiyero," he heard her whisper. "I know that nightmares are completely normal and all, but is there something, anything that I should know." He sighed before leaning up, turning toward her and taking her hands in his.

"I...I told you that he practiced black magic didn't I?" She nodded. He didn't want her to worry. "That's all. I...I've just been worried that he'll do something. It's nothing." She stared at him blankly.

"And," she added. He knew she didn't believe him. "

"And what, that's all," he said his voice cracking.

"Fiyero," she said sternly.

"He placed a spell on me," he mumbled. "I'm getting all the visions of my parents and you being hurt. It was the best I could do. As long as he didn't hurt you. I'll manage thought." She sighed.

"A mind control spell. I'll look through the Grimmerie and see if I can find a spell to overpower his. I don't know how hard it'll be. You said he wasn't born with magic, but black magic is very hard to break, especially when the General has a lot of time to concentrate on making you miserable."

"Why hasn't he used his magic before?"

"He probably has, you just don't remember because you didn't know he knew magic. He's good a being discreet. I heard you make this strangled noise in the hallway so I'm guessing his visions aren't just in your dreams now." He shook his head. "Try to keep your mind off anything of importance. Try counting sheep," she suggested. He nodded, watching her walk across the room and grabbing the Grimmerie. She flipped thorough the seemingly endless pages until she found one particular spell.

"Fae," he whispered shaking again.

"You're okay, I'm here," she whispered. "I think I can stop the spell anyway, now stand still. I hope this doesn't hurt you."

"Just do it, it's been hours, and I already can't do this anymore. Just do the spell." She nodded and whispered something under her breath. He gasped before falling onto the bed. She looked at him worried.

"Yero," she whispered. She pressed her hand against his neck and felt his pulse. She sighed, and it was she who paced the floor worried for the next ten minutes. "Daddy will be okay," she whispered softly to her stomach. Of course it was meant for the baby, but it seemed like it was more an attempt to comfort herself. "Mommy isn't going to let that bad man or anyone else hurt you," she whispered. As she spoke she turned at the sudden movement of the man behind her. He sat up slowly and she walked toward him.

"Are you okay, Yero" he nodded.

"That was ten minutes of hell," he admitted. "I'm just glad that it's over with, and I can...we can fix this." Elphaba swallowed.

"He needs to be killed," Elphaba said.

"I agree with you, but why?"

"Because he creates spells like that, and I'm not letting my child be in danger because of him. He wasn't born with black magic so trying immortality isn't going to work. If you shoot him, he'll be killed instantly."

"What about the rest of Oz?"

"We have the recording. He needs to be stopped Fiyero." He nodded before walking down the stairs to the guards quarters. He was talking to them about shooting the General multiple times before disposing him for good when he remembered.

"What about his sister," he said worriedly. The guards glanced at each other.

"Didn't you know that Miss Elphaba defeated her years ago. Miss Morrible did have a spell that she was working on to make herself immortal, but Elphaba killed her before she could finish it and secured her death with a spell. She's gone Master Tiggular. Forever, we're all very sure of that. Every good witch in Oz has made sure of that. Elphaba was suppose to go help the Wizard run Oz after that, but she and him had some...tough times so she left and has been fighting against him for years. She hasn't told you anything? Don't you remember her? She was in every newspaper for a month." Fiyero stared stunned. Elphaba had killed the witch, and had never told him. She hadn't told him...hadn't told him anything. He sucked in a breath before running up the stairs into their room and kissing his queen with all the passion and heat he could convey.

"Oz, you little angle," he whispered. "You destroyed her, and you never told me." Her eyes widened, and she blushed.

"You never asked. Besides, I don't like talking about it. She's gone, but it took me years to recover the strength I had in killing her to regain my power. I wanted to kill the brother of hers I'd heard of for years, but I didn't have enough strength. I thought he was a sorcerer at birth anyway. I didn't even know they were related. I didn't know that he was her sister, but they are quite the pair of con artist. " He kissed her again with the same force, leaving her breathless.

"Oz, you're a saint."

"I'm not a saint."

"You saved Oz," he whispered. "You are a saint, and you are my saint, and I am so grateful that you are here with me." He stared at her. "And the Wizard?" She shut her eyes.

"I...you really want to here the whole story, don't you?" He nodded. "Well, my father sent my sister to school at Shiz, and I accompanied her. This was before she disowned me. I wasn't allowed to take any classes so I lived in a shack outside of the school and taught myself politics in Oz. Morrible taught there, but she was slowly starting to take over more and more of Oz. I...uh I destroyed her before she could rule everything. I had a clue she was evil for a while then. The Wizard wanted me to work with him, but...he isn't as Wonderful as he seems. He's hurting the animals. I couldn't help him with that. My sister disowned my after Morrible's death, and I've been trying to live since I left the Wizard. This was my last resort, and I was lucky to even be offered a job like this and meet people like you and Glinda and Thaddeus. In my wildest dreams I couldn't foresee lying next to you, and you actually wanting me." He kissed her forehead.

"I do want you, and I do love you. You're a hero."

"I didn't plan on saving anything, Yero. I just hate seeing people in pain, so I fight for them. That doesn't make me a heroine, that's just what I've done."

"That's beautiful, Fae," he whispered pressing his lips against hers again. "You don't have to fight anyone off anymore," he said. "I'm here, and I will never let anyone hurt my family again. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Favorite Autumn Food? Caramel Apples Anyone?<strong>


	20. For Good

**Hi everyone! I'm thinking about doing a update tomorrow, but I'm not sure since it's Halloween. What do you all think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Or Halloween. I also don' town the song Whatever Time We Have or No More. Those are written by amazing men. Not me since I am neither male or amazing.**

* * *

><p>The guards came into the room at midnight, and Elphaba slowly unwrapped herself from Fiyero's hands. She turned to glance at him before following the guards to the dungeon. The guards led her to his cell and she stared at the man.<p>

"Hello," she spoke.

"You little whore. What do you want?" She cackled.

"It's not what I want it's what you want. You want me don't you?" The General glared at her confused but nodded. "I want you gone. If any of us kills the other than the magic is up for grabs by anyone in Oz. I'm going to destroy you, and you can try your best to destroy me, but I'm not letting you hurt anyone else." The General smiled.

"I like this plan you little wrench. Let this game begin, and let me tell you goodbye now."

"You're already accepting defeat, good."

"I'm not being defeated by you," he snarled. She whispered something under her breath and he yelped before falling backwards.

"I think you are." She knew she would win this. When she defeated Morrible she had no one to live for accept herself, and she didn't care if she lost as much as she cared now. She had a child and a family, and no one was going to hurt them. She sucked in a breath as she felt him try to play with her mind.

"Mind control doesn't work on me," she whispered. She'd been able to have more control over her mind than others, and if his mind control did work she'd be able to break out of it fairly easy.

"You. Will. Not. Destroy. Me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why not, don't you want to see your sister," she asked? Her hands conjured another spell causing the man to lose air slowly.

"My...sister," he gasped.

"Don't I look familiar," she spoke still sucking the air from his neck. Focus, Elphaba. Focus.

"You," he gasped! She squeezed her eyes together as she struggled to destroy him once and for all. "You win," he gasped. "But not without receiving one final spell. I will not let you live in peace," he said, his voice strangled. He sucked in one more breath, and his body collapsed on the floor.

"The keeping spell," she whispered. She looked at the body before feeling a pain in her neck. She made her way up the dungeon steps, up the palace steps to the bedroom. "Yero," she whispered. He was shaking, and she realized what was happening. Every time he got another vision of a loved one dying he died with them. She sat onto the bed, pulling him into her and kissing him deeply. "You're not dying," she whispered. He clung to her hips. If she cast the same spell he would die after she used it. "I love you please realize that if you don't see that I'm here and not going anywhere, I'm not going to be able to live without you." He stared at her blankly. She had saved others, but she couldn't do anything about him. Marian walked into the room.

"Elphaba?"

"Please," she gasped. "No more questions, please. No more test. Cones the day you say 'What for,' please no more."

"Elphaba, what's-"

"No more riddles. No more jest. No more curses you can't undo, left by fathers you never knew. No more quest. No more feeling. Time to shut the door. Just no more. Fiyero, please." She cried into him and pulled him to her. "If you can't wake up for me,wake up for your child. I love you Fiyero," she said. "No good deed goes unpunished," she mumbled. What was he thinking of? Was he thinking about her dying or his parents? She pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss. If he was leaving her than she wanted to kiss him one last time. She collapsed on the bed with him and placed his hand on her stomach. She immersed her head in his neck and waited. Her heart was pounding. He was going to die any moment, and she was praying that he wouldn't. She never had believed in the unknown God, but she was desperate and in tears and...she just wanted him to survive. "Now laughing friends deride tears I cannot hide, so I smile and say 'when a lovely flame dies smoke gets in your eyes.'" She kissed his cheek and pressed her head against his heart.

"Fae," she heard him mumble. She stirred but didn't allow her hopes to get up. "Fae, are you here? I...what happened?" She sat up and pulled him toward her.

"Yero, Oz Yero, you scared me." She kissed him again and he responded confused.

"What happened?"

"I went down to the dungeon this morning and made sure the General was gone for good, but he placed a spell on you before he died. Every time you thought about me or your parents dying you were going to die yourself. You were in a trance. I...I thought you were going to die." He pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that. I shouldn't have let his spell affect me." She shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault it was his. I hope I'm not hurting the baby." He kissed her neck gently.

"Just rest sweetheart," he whispered.

"I can't, I'm still in shock that you're here," she whispered.

"Well, I am. Now stay here and rest while I get us some food." She would have argued, but after everything that had happened she agreed to lie in the bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. He returned to the room smiling. She never slept peacefully or because she wanted to. Now that he looked at her he realized that if it wasn't for her pregnancy she'd be quite skinny. Oz, he had thought he'd made her eat more than it looked. He walked over toward her and kissed her temple. He sat onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her face and smiled. "I don't give a damn for the thunders of fathers. Come hell or high water whatever they do. I could not live in a world without you. In whatever time we have, for as long as we are living we can face whatever comes if we face it now as one. I could make on my own. Let me know that I don't have to. No one really wants to be alone in whatever we time have." She stirred slightly and he rubbed her arms gently. "If at times we are afraid with so little to believe in it's alright to feel afraid. I will hold you in the dark." He thought of all the things they had been scared of since they had met. All the things they'd been scared of before they met, and he was...happy he had her. "All we know for sure is this, though the world could end tomorrow. You and I will be together in whatever time we have."

"In whatever time we have for as long as we are living," he heard her say quietly. He looked at her smirking.

"You should be sleeping," he told her.

"I don't want to sleep," she retorted. He sighed.

"Sleep gorgeous or eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat, you're too skinny when you aren't pregnant."

"Fine," she said annoyed. She sat up to eat, and he watched her. "Why are you such a stalker?" He laughed and kissed up her arm.

"Because," he murmured still kissing her. "You're my queen, and I'm making sure that you actually eat something, Fae."

"I found out the sex of our baby," she whispered softly. He gaped at her.

"You did," he choked out? She nodded.

"I didn't think we needed another boy in this palace," she teased and he gasped.

"A boy?" She nodded, and he kissed her.

"Our little boy," he whispered before looking at Elphaba. "My beautiful, kind, sweet queen," he said.

"I'm not your queen. We aren't married. Why can't you just say I'm your girlfriend or something." He kissed her neck and smirked.

"Because you are so much more than a girlfriend to me, and you wouldn't allow me to call you my wife because we're not married. My queen seems quite fitting considering I'm crowned King of the Vinkus." She rolled her eyes.

"You are very cheesy."

"You are very gorgeous. You're not down eating." She sighed and finished the bowl he had handed her. "I wish you would get a craving for something. Then maybe you would eat more," he teased. "My queen."

"Does that mean I can call you my crazy king," she said mockingly. He punched her arm mockingly after that.

"I'll get you for that one," he stated starting to attack her neck with his lips.

"Yero, Yero, what on ear-" She gasped at his actions. "I'm a witch. I can defeat black magic, and yet, you can make me cave so easily." He smiled.

"I have my own magic," he mumbled against her neck before continuing to kiss it.

"Guys, we just heard of the General's Oh!" Thaddeus and Glinda had ran into the room but stopped once they saw the king kissing his wife gently but passionately.

"Don't worry. Fiyero's just trying to get payback on me," Elphaba stated.

"You aren't complaining," he claimed causing her to turn crimson.

"Anyway, we were just saying that we heard that you destroyed the General, and he's gone for good." Elphaba smiled and nodded.

"Now he won't be able to hurt any of us or our child." Glinda smiled.

"Can I be an aunt. Please, Elphie!" She chuckled.

"That spots reserved for my sister, but I'm sure you could be a Godmother," she stated. "I'm just glad that he's gone."

"We all are glad that he's gone," Thaddeus stated. "We still have to stay here until the media calms down. Fiyero, did you get the recording?" He nodded.

"I'm giving it to the public tomorrow," he stated. "What are we suppose to do know?" Elphaba yawned, and Fiyero cradled her in his arms. "You're tired, aren't you."

"I sleep all the time," she stated.

"Just sleep. I'll take care of whatever you were going to do." Before she could argue he carried her onto the bed and kissed her forehead. Once he was sure she was asleep he walked out the room with Glinda and Thaddeus. "She's such an angel, and she barely takes care of herself," he said with a sighed. Glinda looked up at him.

"She tries to hide it, but look at her. It's good that you're making her sleep. It's good that you're making her eat too. Do you think...you know will be okay." He swallowed. He knew she was talking about the baby and all, and he had thought about it too. What if their child wouldn't be okay. Don't think like that. She'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Thaddeus glanced at Glinda, and she automatically realized what she had said. "Not that anything will happen. Fiyero, don't worry. Everything's fine." He tapped his foot on the ground.

"She...we...she gave herself to me, and I told her that we didn't have to do anything, but she...she said she knew. I said that maybe this wouldn't be the right thing to do after everything and that we should use protection and that I knew that he wanted his family with her even if it wasn't right then." Glinda smiled.

"You're not children, Fiyero," Thaddeus said. "You both are prepared and ready to start a family, to run a kingdom, to be king and queen. You're ready. Trust that instinct. Trust your love for her despite her flaws, and her love for you despite your flaws." He nodded.

"I just hope that I don't mess this up. I hope that he or she doesn't grow up to be worthless and spoiled like me."

"Fiyero, you turned out pretty well in my eyes," Thaddeus said grinning. "You're not facing this alone either. You have us and Marian and anyone else you need. You most importantly have her," he said pointing at the sleeping beauty. Fiyero smiled.

"You're right, I just, I guess I hadn't really thought about it much accept the times when I've comforted her." Glinda rubbed his back.

"I'm staying here for as long as I feel like. I love the Vinkus, tend my parents think it's great that I'm staying with my old friend and new friends."

"My mother found new help in the bakery, and I found a little cottage in the woods back behind the palace I'm thinking of living in with Tiler once we become more serious. We're all here for you man." Fiyero smiled. He walked back into the room and looked at his queen before deciding to go down to the city to buy her something to last for a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Again, should I update tomorrow or wait until Saturday? Who's excited for Halloween?<strong>


	21. Guilt

**Hope your Halloween was great. It snowed where I live...great. Check out my new story People Will Say We're In Love! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>It had been a month, and Thaddeus had moved with Tiler into the tiny cottage in the woods. He spent most of his time in the palace, checking on Fiyero and Elphaba. Elphaba had finished her spell on the General keeping him deceased for eternity. The keeping spell was set, and he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. Fiyero's spell was still confusing the Elphaba. How had he awakened so quickly. She was sure he was going to die. Fiyero was insistent that it was love, and she was starting to believe him. She had heard rumors that love could break even the most powerful of spells. That must have been what happened she decided. Love. Fiyero had finally gotten Elphaba to eat and sleep more, and he was beginning to not worry as much. They were lying in their bed one night when Fiyero had decided to give her his gift.<p>

"I...I found something for you," he muttered looking at her. She looked at him.

"What?" He reached in his bag and pulled out an old stuffed animal. Her eyes immediately widened and she grabbed the animal from his hands. "Yero," she gasped. "Where did you get this?" He smiled.

"You like?"

"Of course I like, but where did you get this?"

"It took me a while to track it down at an old farmer's house on the edge of Oz, but I found it. They were pretty willing to help the King of the Vinkus," he said. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she told him clutching the doll. "It was the first toy I got after my mother's death, and I...I can't believe you found it!" He chuckled, rubbing her arms gently.

"Anything for you, my queen." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your-"

"You're not my queen. Are we going over this again because I think that we'd be much better off if I just told you that I don't want to spend my life with any other woman. You are the most beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, caring, powerful woman I've ever met, and I will never let anyone or thing hurt you. I want to grow old with you and have a beautiful family with you, and it would make me ecstatic if you would...I mean...will you marry me is what I mean. Elphaba Melena Thropp will you marry me?"

She stared at him as he pulled out a box with a beautiful ring inside. She tried to hide her tears, but a stream trickled down her eyes. She nodded, and he pulled her into him in a passionate kiss before slipping the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you did that," she whispered.

"I would've done it months ago," he told her. "I've know that it's you for a while. Why do you think I call you my queen?" She blushed crimson.

"You know this ring is too expensive. He sighed.

"It's my gift to you. I have more money than I need, I think I can afford to buy a ring." She chuckled softly still staring at the ring. "What is it? It's like you're mesmerized be it. I know you've never been proposed to, but...I guess I-"

"I told myself that this would never happen," he whispered. "I'd never...never even be kissed. Never be touched. Never be loved." He smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips in his.

"I think surprises are some of the most amazing things, don't you?" She smiled and he pecked her cheek. "Mrs. Elphaba Tiggular." She gaped at him.

"Miss...Mrs. El..Elp...Elphaba-"

"Are you okay Fae?"

"I just can't imagine that I'd ever be a Mrs. anything! Let alone a princess. A queen."

"Well, you are," he said chuckling. She was so in awe of the ring that she almost forgot the stuffed animal.

"Yero, no one has ever been so nice to me before," she told him. Before he could respond she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly falling down at her actions. He chuckled softly before gently touching her stomach. "It feels like I've been pregnant for so long," she admitted.

"And yet, I've only known for two months," he told her causing her to flush with guilt. He grabbed her hand. "You know I wish you would've told me sooner, but I'm...I'm just glad we're okay now. All of us," he added. "I can't believe it's been 6 months. 7 since we made up." She smiled, and he buried his head in her raven hair. "It's going to be Lurlinemas soon," he said. She murmured something in response, and he kissed her temple. "Our first full year together." He paused. "We've know each other for nearly two years, and so much has happened." She played with her thumbs before turning to him.

"We've known each other longer than that," she muttered. He looked at her confused.

"I'm pretty sure it's only been two years Fae." She shook her head.

"Your family gave me this stuffed animal when they visited Muchkinland. I remember now. We both were only about four years old, and your mother was very pregnant at the time." She looked at him. She never really mentioned anything about his sister. She knew that it still hurt him to think about her, so she only talked about her when he was worried or in distress. He just continued to stare at her. "My mother had died and Nessa was still very young. My father had...I had missed a spot when cleaning the-" She smiled at him softly. "The cinders. He had beat me that day, and that was the first day he decided to use the method of scorching my skin. I had marks on my arm, stomach, legs and one on my cheek. I had whiplashes on my thighs and back, and he had slapped me a few times." He sucked in a breath, and she touched his neck. "Don't worry. I have you, remember?" He smiled. "I think he was worried about royalty coming that day, and he wanted the house to be spotless."

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you," Fiyero yelled. She smirked.

"When you arrived it was Nessa who you were probably acquainted with. She was the one shown off to since birth. My father forced me to stay in my bedroom and not make a sound."

"Then how-"

"I'm getting there. You stayed for a long time, and on that day I hadn't been fed for three days I think. I walked down the steps quietly and was going to get some food when my father saw me and forced me to stay outside in the cold until you left." Her lips curled in a smile. "You came out and gave me this stuffed animal. Yero, this...we've know each other for a while. I remember I slept with that at night every night until my dad finally found it and sold it." He smiled.

"I do remember that," he whispered. "I guess I hadn't ever thought about anything before my sister, but now that I think I...yes, I ran back inside and whispered to my mom 'Mommy she's green.'"

"I get that a lot," she muttered.

"You're beautiful, and I never did find the green repulsive, I was more intrigued. I guess this little guy has made it full circle," he said grabbing the stuffed animal and using it to tease his now fiancé. She laughed, and he grinned. He loved her laugh. It was one of the rare times when she was soft and carefree. The other times were alone, and it was hard for her to truly tell him. He pulled her toward him.

"I never really did get my payback from last time," he whispered smirking. It took her a moment to realize what he meant, but by the time she did he had already wrapped his arms around her waist and was kiss her shoulder gently. She gasped.

"You. Are. Evil," she gritted.

"Yep," he muttered before returning his attention to her shoulder.

"Such a guy," she murmured, fighting the urge to let out a slight moan at his teasing. He nibbled on her shoulder causing her to release the moan she was holding back.

"You don't seem to mind," he teased, moving his attention to her other shoulder. She bit her lip. Before pushing him away from her. "Hey!"

"We're done here," she stated firmly. Sumbled backwards, and he caught her.

"What is it Fae?" She closed her eyes.

"My water broke," she spoke. His eyes widened, and without missing a beat he was taking her to the palace hospital. As she was lied on a bed, he paced the floors.

"Fiyero, I heard what happened. How is everything," Thaddeus asked?

"I don't know. I haven't dared to look. Not that the thing scares me, I just...what if I can't do this, and I'm worried, she's only 6 months along. That's pretty early right?" Thaddeus nodded.

"Elphaba is tough enough that I'm sure whatever happens her, and the baby will be fine." He nodded.

"Sit with me,"he asked him. He nodded and the pair sat for hours in silence. He felt guilty. He should be in there with her, but he...what was he going to do. It wasn't that he wasn't ready because he was, and he knew he wanted her. It was just...he felt different. Like now he couldn't make mistakes. He couldn't just let things pass by him. He had to be focused. For his son. He looked at Thaddeus who pointed at the door.

"You can't change the past, but if you don't go now I don't think you will." He nodded before walking through the door. It had been five hours, but he knew that it was never too late. That had been a lesson she'd taught him. He walked to the side of the bed, glancing at the doctor.

"How is she," he asked?

"She is fine. It's the baby we're worried about...she's early to be in labor." She swallowed hard.

"Do you think-"

"We don't know yet. Just stay with her. You do your job, and we'll do ours." He nodded and walked over to Elphaba's side. "Fae," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"Yero, I thought-"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm here know, and I think that you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I know that doesn't make since, but...I needed to say that." She forced a smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're so beautiful." She chuckled softly.

"I am definitely not that right now," she admitted. "Look at me." He hair was in all directions, and she looked like she was in serious pain. Well, he knew she was in serious pain, but she...he didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the right words for anything at this point.

"You are. You just have to see yourself through my eyes," he told her. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered faintly. He smiled.

"Me too, I wish I came here sooner, but I'm glad I'm here now." She rubbed her hand with his thumb and sat with her for the next few hours.

He looked at her flushed face worried. She sighed before sitting up slightly and looking at her child.

"Is he okay," she asked? The doctor looked at her nervously. "Answer me," she gasped. The doctor walked over to the couples side.

"He's very frail and thin. Not from anything you've down but...he's three months early, and we...he's...he's 3 pounds and 6 ounces." She sucked in a breath. "We think we can save him. We're trying our best. It would be best if you just lied down and relaxed. "This is my child you're talking about, and you're telling me to relax?"

"Fae," Fiyero said rubbing her arms. "Lie down, and talk to me." He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her lips gently.

"Yero, what if something gets worse? What if he dies? This is all my fault." A tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Hey," he whispered. "Look at me," he told her staring at her. Her eyes connected with his, and he rubbed her arms even more. He had never seen her so distressed before. "I'm just as worried as you, but there's nothing we can do about this. We'll push through no matter what, and you know that. Fae...keep your eyes on mine. I love you, and I can't tell you we're going to live happily ever after, but we're going to make it no matter what." Her sniffling had lowered in volume, and she kept her brown eyes on his as he held her hands and comforted her. He kissed her cheek, and she slowly fell asleep while the doctors did their work.

"She's finally sleeping," he said satisfied. The doctors nodded.

"Fiyero, you're child is...he is breathing. We just, we don't know what will happen in the next twenty four hours. Just stay with her, and we'll try our best. He nodded before grabbing a blanket and sitting next to his queen. Both of the hoping for the best. If hope was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Favorite Thanksgiving food? I know it's a while a way, but I'm curious. I could ask your favorite Christmas songs.<strong>


	22. Believe Me

**I was going to have a happy chapter after the last one, but I thought that I was going to have a evil moment and not do that. I probably will update on Saturday, but I might not on Sunday because I have my first rehearsal with an International band to go to Europe, and I'm extremely excited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Fae, calm down. This isn't healthy for you." He stroked her hair back and was holding her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine.<p>

"It's my child, Fiyero," she stated. "It's my child."

"But you can't do anything about that now. If you're worried, let me ask the doctor question. Please, I want all of us to be okay, but you know it would devastate me if something happened to you." She looked in his eyes and she saw that he was truly worried for her health.

"I'll try to calm down," she whispered, biting her lip. He exhaled and kissed her forehead. They stayed in silence for a few moments before she opened her mouth. "I can't lose him," she whispered. "It would destroy me. I'm his mother, and I'm suppose to make sure that my baby is safe," she gasped out. He cupped her face. He knew how important parenthood was to her. After her child life, he knew that she was extremely careful about her family, and although she had wanted children and loved them, she was worried about being a good mother.

"Fae, I know how important our child is to you, but you need to stop worrying. It's not healthy for you, and I want you to live by my side for many more decades. Please, please, please, let me stress about our son, and try to rest." He was begging her, but he didn't care. He was worried about her. Of course he was worried about their child too, but he was worried that if she kept worrying like this she would take years off her life. Maybe even die in moments because of it. She closed her eyes slowly, and he hummed softly until she fell asleep. He walked across the floor and looked at the doctor pleadingly.

"We don't expect him to make it, King Fiyero," the doctor finally said after moments of silence. "You better wish on your lucky stars. Your really lucky stars." The doctor bit his lip and sighed before turning around. "We will try our best, King." He closed his eyes. How was he going to tell her? You need need to tell her. Let her sleep before she stresses herself out. He paced the floors and walked outside the room to see Glinda, Thaddeus and Tiler.

"What's wrong Fifi? You seem nervous. You look like you're going to be sick." He nodded.

"They...he thinks the that baby is going to die."

"Oh Fifi," Glinda muttered. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care about myself right now. I don't know how I'm going to tell Fae. I think I can take her back to our bedroom and maybe comfort her in there instead of in that small space, but I still don't know. She's already blaming herself for all of this."

"I...I know I don't know her, but I...I could talk to her. I mean as a girl who is on the outside. My older sister had a baby, and she went through...complications too," Tiler said.

"No thank you Tiler. I...I need to be the one with her." The doctor walked outside the room.

"She wants you," he told Fiyero. He walked into the hospital room and carried Elphaba up into their bedroom. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her softly.

"Yero, what is it?" He turned away from her. "He's dying," she whispered faintly. He turned to her.

"Fae-"

"Ozdammit! I ruin everything. I cause nothing but pain and suffering to everyone else."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Look at that ring on your finger," he told her, and she obeyed. "Elphaba, I love you because you are everything you think you aren't. Your smart, kind, sweet, caring, modest, powerful, beautiful, motherly and so much more. I know that you think this is your fault, but it's not, and I promise you that whatever happens, I'm holding your hand while I walk by your side. I promise you that." Before she could say anything back he climbed into the bed with her, kissing her gently and rubbing her palms until they both fell asleep. She whimpered in her sleep, and he had to reassure her that she was okay and that he was there. That was how it was for the next weeks. Neither were brave enough to go see their child lying connected to a line of tubes.

"Maybes I just wasn't meant to be a mother," she admitted.

"Fae, please. You know that's not true. You're a great woman and mother, and you will and are a mother. Don't lose hope now. He's still alive." Fiyero was losing his own hope, and was finding it harder everyday to reassure his fiancé. They mainly slept. Slept and prayed to Gods Elphaba didn't believe in.

"Fiyero," she started.

"Fae, you need to sleep."

"I know, I know, I just...I just..." He kissed her nose.

"You should be sleeping. What do you think your family will say once they know your married to the king of the Vinkus?" She looked at him.

"I...I don't know. They might try to reconcile with me, but I doubt it. They probably won't care. I was...I was thinking about inviting them to the wedding. They are my family."

"Whatever will make you happy," he told her. "And I think that he just might live," he added referring back to their child.

"What's your point Fiyero?"

"He...he needs a name. I was...we should still give him a name."

"What's the point? Why get attached to something that I'll never truly get to watch grow into a young man?" He cupped her face.

"Hey, don't say that."

"Fiyero, please don't do this."

"Fae-"

"Please!" He sighed but nodded. As she fell asleep again he walked into the nursery room.

"Any better? Anything?" The doctor shook his head. "Can I see my son?" The doctor nodded, and he walked over to the small bundle on the bed. He smiled. He had his blue eyes, brown hair and was frail. He gently touched his face with his fingers and moved his thumb to the baby's hand. "You're too precious to die," he said. "You're to beautiful and young to die." He knew it was selfish of him. There were many people who died before they should have. His father. His sister. His mother. Elphaba's mother. The General and his sister even. But right there it was different. He wanted, out of his own selfishness, his son to survive. "I'd give up everything for you and Fae," he whispered. "My thrown, my crown, money, friends, staff, shelter, most of the food we have, anything. Hear my plea, please." He needs a name," he stated softly. A name. She doesn't want to name him, but he needs a name. He sighed before walking up the steps.

"Fae," she whispered. He knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Yes, Yero."

"I know you don't want to do this, but can we please give our child a name. Please."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I saw him."

"You what?"

"I saw him, and he's beautiful, and he's precious, and I want him to have a name. Please. If we don't, I will." She sighed.

"What did you have in mind?" He smiled.

"I don't know."

"What was your father's name," she asked? He smiled softly.

"Connor," he said. "Connor Eliot Tiggular. My mother was "Sterling." She smiled.

"Pretty." He nodded. "Connor is a nice name." He smiled.

"You think?" She nodded. "What about a middle name?" She smirked.

"I had thought about that before. Remember when we had that lunch past year?" He nodded. "You carved our names in that Olive Tree." He grinned and nodded. "And I know it sounds really stupid,but my mother always loved olive trees and olive gardens. I was thinking Oliver. Well, I was thinking about it before all of this chaos happened." He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Such a perfect name," he said. "You are so amazing."

"For coming up with a name?"

"No, for being the amazing, beautiful, wonderful you that you are, and I happen to think that Connor Oliver Tiggular is a great name."

"Me too," she gasped out out of realization of what they had just done. "Connor Oliver Tiggular. Connor Oliver Tiggular." He kissed her neck gently and slowly moved her to rest on his chest. "Yero?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Fae?"

"Do you think that he'll live?"

"I don't know, but I know that he's strong. He's a fighter. He's like you." She smiled, and he kissed her temple.

"You know when I go into the garden in the freezing cold some days," she whispered. He nodded. "I had visions that this might happen. More like nightmares. I...uh I," she mumbled.

"Fae, what is it?"

"I went back into one of my habits from when I was younger," she told him.

"What is that," he said gulping. She showed him her arm sheepishly.

"Cu...cutting myself. I don't know why I started again. When I was younger it was my relief from my family, but now, especially recently I've just been...so worried about Connor." She smiled softly at the name. "About everything. The General and how we're going to manage and-" He touched her back.

"Pleas Fae, don't worry about those things. Let me worry about my family. I'm the protector of you and our child, and I will deal with whatever I need to deal with, and I want you to rest and eat and take care of yourself. Please get that through that thick skull of yours." He pulled her into a long kiss intertwining their fingers together. "Trust me for once, and promise me that you won't hurt yourself, and if you're worried about anything you'll tell me." She nodded, and he kissed her once more. "I want my beautiful Fae to live much longer than what her actions are saying she'll live." She muttered "yes," and he smiled.

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog, Fiyero."

He chuckled before holding her in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of Fluffy. Sort of Heartbreaking. Review! I love your lovely comments.<strong>


	23. Beautiful

**Sorry for a late update, but I'm sure you're going to like me after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba fell asleep with her head rested on Fiyero's shoulder. He stroked her arms as she finally slept for once without him forcing her to. Maybe it was because of her finally telling him everything she had bubbling inside that thick skull of hers or maybe she finally believed that Connor would be okay, and they'd all make it through somehow.<p>

"Yero," she murmured softly in her dreams. "My hero, Yero." He smiled at her words and kissed her cheek.

"My queen, Fae," he whispered back sweetly. She stirred in his arms a few times, and he just held her gently before resting against the bedpost and drifting to sleep himself. He dreamed about how he had treated her before he realized her dark path, and how similar they really were. "We both are lost stars," he decided. "We're meant to fit in with the rest of the crowd, maybe in a more prominent light, but sometimes we get off course. We don't shine as bright," he said in his dreams. He dreamt about one of their first conversations.

_"So," he started after a moment. "Miss El...Fae...Faba..El something was it?" The green girl glared at the prince before smiling at him mockingly._

_"Elphaba Thropp," she retorted._

_"Thropp...should I know that name?"_

_"Governor Thropp of Munchkinland. I'm his daughter, Elphaba. The beautifully tragic one." He laughed. "What is it." He pointed at her body before smirking._

_"You're not beautifully tragic. You're just tragic." She sighed and glared at the boy who just continued speaking. "Well, Miss Thropp, go get me lunch. It's around that time, isn't it."_

_"It's 12:15, Mr. Tiggular. I'll go get lunch. Anything in particular?" He shook his head._

_"No, just go. They'll have it down in the kitchen. Maybe later you can give me a bath," he said with a wink and she groaned._

_"Definitely not," she huffed before slamming the door to the princes's room shut. This is going to great for him. Great to watch her work for him. Maybe he could get to know her...personally. He laughed at the thought before reaching under his bed, pulling out a box and locking the door. He chuckled in his mind._ So stupid. So arrogant. I can't believe I ever acted like that.

_"You're late," he said annoyed. "Give me my food." He sat waiting on his bed. She nodded slowly, setting the plate of food on his table._

_"Yes, I'm aware. I'm sorry I-"_

_"I don't care about your excuses. Just do what I tell you. That's what you're suppose to do. Work for me and serve my needs, so do that." She nodded and muttered. "Yes sir." He grinned before motioning for her to sit on his bed. She refused, and he smirked. "This isn't something you get to choose. This is an order. Now sit." Nice good good nice. You can always stop him with your magic if he tries anything. She reluctantly sat, and he smiled. "Good. Now tell me about the green." She was taken aback by his abruptness_.

_"What?" He folded his arms and swallowed a small portion of the food._

_"Tell me:Why are you green? Is it contagious? Did you eat grass as a child? Are you sea-sick? What is it?" She sighed and attempted to get up, but he pinned her hand down under his. She cringed, but the sensation felt more pleasant than disgusting. She sighed._

_"Fine," she breathed out. "My mother was carrying my younger sister, Nessa, and my father was worried that the baby might come out green because...you get it. He made my mother chew milk flowers day and night, but that made Nessa come too soon with her legs all tangled. That's why she's in a wheelchair. My mother died soon after child birth. All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." She was hunched over by the end, and he contemplated rubbing her back. He restrained himself, but he felt a tiny piece of sympathy for the green thing. He'd been crushed when his mother died, and he could only imagine what it would be like for a young child to have her mother die. She was still atrocious and weird and green. She wasn't human she was a thing, so why was he feeling sympathy for her? Oz, Fiyero! Snap out of it. She's your servant, you don't have to be nice to her._

_"Get off my bed," he ordered, and she obediently obeyed._

_"Is there anything you want, Mr. Tiggular," she asked? He licked his lips as he stared at her hips._

_"You," he murmured, and she looked at him confusingly._

_"What did you say? I didn't here you."_

_"Nothing! Nothing! How about you go get yourself something to eat. When you're finished I'm sure I'll have work for you to do." She nodded before exited the room. "And Elphaba..." She turned around. "Knock before you enter." She nodded._

That was the first time he felt that they may have had a tiny bit of similarity, and yet, he always had found her physically attractive. His words told her that she was repulsive and ugly, but the slightest murmuring of words and things he said made him realize his true want for the green goddess.

"Yero?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Fae?"

"What are you thinking about? You've been sleeping for I'm guessing a while now, and I just woke up." He stretched before holding her near him.

"I was thinking about how poorly I treated you back when we had just met." She blushed at the words he said. Not that they turned her on, but they were both naive. Both so young and youthful. They were still that way, but it seemed as if they both had grown up so much. She turned to kiss him, and he responded. The pair smiled at each other before Marian ran into the room.

"You look like something's happened, Marian," Elphaba exclaimed. Marian grinned and looked at the pair.

"I just...you should know that-"

"He's dead," Elphaba finished. Marian shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "He's stirring around," she finished. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"What?" Marian grinned again.

"He's moving and breathing." Elphaba looked at Fiyero and he kissed her again.

"I told you he was a fighter, didn't I?" She squealed in delight, a noise she was astounded that she made, and wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stair gleefully.

The couple had reached the palace hospital and were staring at the body in front of their child.

"You're right," she gasped. He rubbed her back gently.

"About what?"

"About him being beautiful." She touched her baby's hand, and he wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. She smiled, and Fiyero saw her face light up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular," the doctor said causing Elphaba to blush. She still wasn't completely used to being a Mrs. Tiggular even if they were only engaged. They looked at the doctor. "He's...he's a miracle. You are very, very lucky, and I don't say that lightly. Now he acts as if he's perfectly fine. Still frail, and delicate, but he's been making noises and crying." Fiyero squeezed his fiancé's shoulder. "He is, as we found out once he started moving, blind in his left eye. We thought it would be both, but...you both are just lucky. You deserve this though." The doctor gently lifted him off the bed smiling. Elphaba carefully took the child in her embrace beaming.

"He's so beautiful. Hello," she whispered. "Our beautiful Connor Oliver Tiggular." She kissed his forehead softly before gently handing her to Fiyero.

"Fae, I-"

"It's your son. I know you. Don't worry." He took the child in his arms and swallowed hard.

"What is it Yero?"

"I just wish my dad was here," he stated. She nodded. "But before you can say it, I'm just...I'm so grateful to have you and our son-"

"Who isn't green," she added. He scowled at her. "What I was going to say is that your father is here. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean that he's not here." He nodded.

"You know I would've loved him no matter what complexion he had." She nodded. "I love you," he whispered. As he handed Connor back to his wife the doctor's voice rang through the room. "We...we would like to just check on him for a few more hours before you take him up to your room." She nodded and kissed the baby once more before handing the baby back to the doctor reluctantly. Fiyero took Elphaba's hand in his and kissed her.

"I can't believe he's here. Even if he is partially blind." He pulled her into him and kissed her temple.

"He's our little boy," he whispered before shutting his queen's mouth with a kiss. That night they had fallen asleep surrounded in each other's warmth. Elphaba stirred in her sleep, and Fiyero attempted to comfort her.

"Fae, I'm here. Shhhh, I'm here my beautiful queen. We're fine. We're all perfect. Just rest." She sat up against his protest, her eyes bloodshot from tears. He immediately grabbed her waist and kissed her softly, wiping her tears with his fingers. "What's wrong sweetheart," he asked her? She buried her head in the crook of her neck. He knew it was partially her hormones after giving birth. She'd been a little different lately, but overall, she was able to at least hide it for the majority of the day, much to his dismay. He rubbed her back and shoulders, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"Yero, I...he's so precious. What if I ruin that? What if I do something wrong and mess him up?"

"Fae, you're a parent, you aren't perfect. We're going to make mistakes, and that's okay. Your parents weren't perfect, and you are still absolutely amazing." Before she could but in he pecked her lips softly. "My parents weren't perfect. I was a screw up, cocky, arrogant jerk before I met you, and I'd like to think that I'm not that bad now." She smiled softly.

"You're not." He nodded.

"It's okay to make mistakes. This is reality anyway. We can't prepare him to be precious and naive. We have to prepare him to be kind and generous to others but also not naive enough to know when he's being played and tricked. You're going to be a great mother, and I'm so sure that you are the only person I would ever wish to raise a child with." He wiped her eyes again and kissed her nose. "Sleep Elphaba." He pressed her head against his chest and sung to her until she fell asleep. "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell. Every moment as long as your mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time." He hummed softly until her breathing settled, and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your true home," she whispered softly to the sleeping child in her arms. "Welcome Connor Oliver Fiyero." She rocked him gently before setting him on the soft blanket. Fiyero smiled at her before playing with his tiny feet. He heard a soft giggle escape his lips, and he smiled. "He's going to be just like his father," he heard her state.<p>

"I hope he takes on more like his mother," he admitted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're great," she told him. "And you help me in more ways than I've ever know. I could never thank you enough."

"You already have. You don't know how you've changed me. You don't understand how much of a jerk I was until I met you-"

"Oh trust me I know," she retorted. "You were still that jerk when you met me." He blushed and nodded. "You should remember. I was your disgusting, green, frog girl. I was your 'Cinderella.'"

"You still are my Cinderella. You just aren't the girl that cleans the cinders. You're the girl that is kind, sweet, cares for others, dreams, is powerful, beautiful, and a million more things, and I will tell you that the rest of my life." He kissed her softly before looking at his son and picking him into his arms. "Isn't mommy gorgeous?" Connor let out a soft chuckle, and he smirked. "See, he agrees with me."

"You forgot that he's partially blind," she added.

"That doesn't mean he can't see the truth. Now stop doubting yourself and tell yourself that you're beautiful."

"I'm..."

"Say it."

"I'm beautiful," she gasped out. "I'm beautiful." And he kissed her jaw softly. He would prove to her of her beautify for her whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope your happy. I hope you're happy now. What would make me happy would be some reviews. So Review!<strong>


	24. Some Things Will Never Change

**Thanks for your reviews. On. More chapter after this! I hope you all loved this story, and thank you for reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The couple had somehow managed to keep the wedding a secret from the Vinkus. Fiyero believed it was because of the realization of the General's motives in the tape. That recording had been the main news in the papers for weeks. Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship had just seemed like another fling of Fiyero's. Nobody paid any mind to them. After they were married news spread across Oz like a wildfire. People had swarmed the streets to see the newlywed. It was hours after their marriage, and the couple was in their room with Connor who was now six months old. Elphaba was worried about the little babbling, but Fiyero had assured her that he would be fine. Now, she was in her usual frock, stating that their reception would be a dinner with Thaddeus and Glinda. They both gladly would rather have a dinner than party when they could be with Connor after. Fiyero, would have never said that before he met her just thinking about the dance. He was pressing kisses to her neck while Connor slept after their vows.<p>

"So beautiful," he whispered. "So beautiful Mrs. Tiggular." She chuckled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I believe that that is the millionth time you've said 'Mrs. Tiggular' in a hour. Not exaggerating," she teased. He moved his lips to her throat and muttered,

"Yes, you're probably right Mrs. Tiggular." She moaned softly and rolled her eyes.

"I would hex you but..." She trailed off. He smirked.

"If you did that you wouldn't be able to enjoy my lips," he teased, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. She smiled against his lips. "Now I have to share you," he groaned. She chuckled.

"You'll aways be my main man. I just have my little man too." He laughed. Just then they heard a knock on their door.

"I know that you two probably don't want an intrusion but there is someone at the door who wants to see you," said Marian through the door. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. He claimed that it was the upmost important business, and he was in hurry to see you at once." Elphaba glanced at Fiyero before standing up. He took her hand in his and walked with her.

"You don't have to come," she told him.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you, Mrs. Tiggular. I want to be there to protect you so nothing bad happens."

"What bad thing is going to happen?" He shrugged.

"I don't care, I just want to protect you, and there's no way I'm letting you off the hook with this one."

"But Connor," she said.

"He's sleeping, and I told Marian to come downstairs if he woke up immediately if anyone happened to come to the door. I figured someone might because of our wedding and everything. That's the joy in being a queen." She sighed but allowed him to walk down the stairs with her. She opened the door and gasped, a swarm of angriness inside of her.

"Hello, Elphaba," the man said cordially. She glared at him and pulled her hand away from Fiyero's.

"How dare you come here now? How dare you even attempt to say something to me now? You both disowned me years ago, and hours after I'm crowned queen you want to make amendments. You low down rotten scum. The man looked at her shocked.

"How dare you disrespect your father in that way? After all that I've done for you. I thought you'd be kinder to me." She cackled.

"What in Oz have you done for me. You whipped me, burned me, slapped me, scarred me, deprived me of food and sleep. Treated me like a lower class citizen. Locked me outside for days in the winter snow, and you killed my mother."

"You killed your own mother," he hissed, pushing her, and she stumbled back into Fiyero's arms. "I must have done something right. You're the queen of the Vinkus." Fiyero stepped foreword, just as angry, if not more than Elphaba.

"You didn't do anything right. She raised herself. She made herself who she is today, and all you wanted to do was to push her back!"

"And all you want to do with her is sleep with her," Frex spit out. Fiyero nearly grabbed the man by his throat at that.

"Yes, I've made mistakes in my past, but I'm in love with her, and I'm not letting anything hurt her. I love her, and she isn't just a fling. You're wrong." Frex smirked.

"But you've had so many. Hundreds I bet in your young life, and even if you do choose to stay married to the green toad than you'll cheat on her. I know you will. It's in your nature, and no matter how much you love her you won't be able to resist a pretty woman. You never have and never will."

"That is not true," he said grinding his teeth together. Why was he so appalled by his words? What if he actually did do that? You would never behave that way again, but what if...how was he for sure? He looked at Elphaba and pulled her into his chest. That's why he wouldn't leave her. She wasn't just a girl or even just a pretty and smart and kind and amazing girl. He would never leave her because when he was with her he felt a never ending flame between them. He couldn't think of anyway to describe it. When he was with other girls it was heat, lust, want, but with Fae it was respect, love, cherishing her. She was a jewel and, unlike other girls, he would treat her that way.

"Tell me that in a month," Frex told the prince.

"I'll tell you that in ten years."

"I hope your happy," Frex told his daughter spitefully. "Your sister misses you so much though. Have fun being queen. I always knew you were spoiled" Frex slammed the door before walking away leaving a stunned Elphaba. Apparently the governor had realized that he was doing to little to late, and had decided to just leave her with an eternal guilt that Fiyero was quickly seizing.

"Fae," he said quickly. "You know you are anything but spoiled, and you shouldn't feel guilty because of your sister. If she really loved you she would have come here." She nodded, still in a trance. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their room. He set her down on the bed before picking up Connor in his arms and kissing his cheek. The baby giggled softly and wriggled around in Fiyero's arms. "Make your mommy happy again," he whispered. "If I can't do it, you most definitely can." Elphaba stared at her husband and child and smiled.

"He looks just like you," she said smiling. She picked up the child in her arms and rocked him.

"How does he get you in a great mood, and I don't," he muttered? Elphaba laughed as Conjor woke up slightly and sucked on her finger.

"You get me in a good mood just in different ways. I love both of my boys," she claimed. "Why, are you jealous of the baby, baby?"

"No," he mumbled. "He always seems to like it better when you hold him though. And you say that you aren't beautiful or a good mother."

"It just comes naturally, I guess. I still don't think I'm either of those things. You're starting to convince me on the beautiful thing, but a good mother is going to take some time. Besides, he's going to be all over you when he can play and needs some help with the ladies."

"I'm sure a lady will find him just like you found me," he told her, leaning in to kiss her gently. "You are beautiful. In my eyes and to all of Oz especially the Vinkus. Have you seen the papers? They all talk about Prince Fiyero and his beautiful bride and child." She blushed, and he grinned. She was always so breathtaking when she blushed. "By the way, and I mean no offense, but your father is worthless." She chuckled.

"I've said it for years. I don't mind you saying it." He chuckled. "I can't imagine why there have been crowds swarming the palace just to get a picture of us," she said. "Why would they care?" He kissed her shoulder blade.

"You're a queen now, Fae. Get use to it. People just need something to gossip about, and who better than the King and Queen of the Vinkus?"

"True point. You don't seem to mind."

"I'm use to it. I was raised that way. To know they exist,let them do their job as long as they don't go too far, and go on with my life." She nodded and he kissed her neck again softly.

"Great, we're starting this again," she gasped. "The babies trying to sleep," she protested. "Tell daddy to control his impulses," she teased before placing Connor into his crib.

"I wish I could sleep as much as babies can," Fiyero muttered.

"You do," Elphaba retorted, and he teasingly pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her.

"I'll get you for that, Mrs. Tiggular," he said and started attacking her arms, neck, shoulders, face, legs and stomach with kisses. She tried to escape him, but he pinned her arms down with his hands. "If you dare kick me I'll go even further with my revenge," he told her, and she stayed still. She giggled softly. "Did the Elphaba Thropp, Elphaba Tiggular just giggle?"

"No," she retorted. He chuckled.

"It's good to know that I can make you giggle and be...well you." She smiled as he helped her up and held her in his arms. "You are a great person, and there's no one else I'd like to share the throne with than you." She nodded before curling up against his body. "You're so much calmer now," he told her stroking her hair back.

"I just like knowing that everyone is okay. That there's nothing else that needs saving at the moment."

"Well,there is something that needs saving. You need to rest. I swear Fae that you sleep less than anyone I've ever met or anyone that has ever lived."

"I can't take rest when someone needs help," she said blankly. He laughed.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Tiggular," and that time she didn't argue or snigger or roll her eyes. She was Mrs. Tiggular, and she couldn't be prouder.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter after this! Review, Review! Review! Oh, and I'm thinking about writing something with Lurlinemas, but I don't know. What do you think? Again, Review!<strong>


	25. Life After You

**Here we are. The final chapter of the story. I've had so much fun writing thing, and all of you have been so kind in your reviews so thank you. I hope you read some of my other writings. Have Happy Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The couple had many years of triumph after that, Fiyero was right-after ten years they were still going strong. They had another child, Sterling Melena Tiggular after the two most important woman in both of their lives. Fiyero had said that she could be Melena Sterling Tiggular, but Elphaba was intent on Sterling being her first name. She wouldn't admit it, but saying the name Melena everyday would be...still painful to her. After fifteen years hey were still the same, but she never did make it to twenty years of marriage. There had been a illness spreading through the Vinkus, and Elphaba happened to one of the many that caught it. First she had a fever. Fiyero had stayed with her nearly every minute, much to her dismay,and everyone was worried sick abut her. He had made her soup-Well, he hadn't made it, but he had delivered the food. He had gave her heating pads and damped her hair.<p>

"Please tell me you'll be fine. Another hundred people left today, and I don't want you to join the statistics. Please don't leave." She knew it hurt him to say the word die, so he always said "don't leave" or "don't disappear" or "stay where you're at. With me." She wanted to be able to comfort him and hold him and tell him that she would be fine, but she was scared. She could say that she was fine all that she wanted, but she was truly scared for her life. She could barely move, and with the amount of people dying, she wasn't getting that much hope.

"Elphaba, you look just like...she did, and I really don't want you to have that same fate." With everything they told her about holding on she just stayed quiet. Mainly because if she tried to comfort them she would break down into tears herself. After a week her fever had worn off, and she insisted to go on a walk with Fiyero through the town to help all the sick. He had reluctantly agreed, but he held her close to him with every step they took as if she would disappear any moment. Another week passed by, and she was fine. It was a rainy Sunday, and everyone was forced to stay inside. First, she sneezed. Then, she coughed. Then, she threw up. Everyone gave each other glances, and Fiyero pulled the green girl toward him, feeling her forehead heat.

"Fae, you're burning. Oz, 103 degrees. Fae, you...I'm taking you to my bed," he stated sternly. He blushed. "Don't tell me what I know you're thinking because I just want you to get better." He swept her off her feet into his arms and carried her to her room. He gently set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Rest," he whispered. She didn't complain and just obeyed his orders. The next day she was...stuck. Well, she was numb. Her arms were weak, and she could barely move them. Her legs seemed like useless pools, and she looked...dead.

"Fiyero, I..."

"Fae, no. I'm not letting you get this awful disease and die on me. We've come this far. There is no way. Please. Please." He was begging her, and they both knew it.

"I can't promise you, Fiyero. I'm...I'm scared." He kissed her temple gently. "You'll get sick," she warned. He pressed another kiss, this time against her lips.

"I don't care. I love you, and if we only have a moment with you than I'm going to make every moment last. As long as you're mine," he whispered, sticking his face in her messy hair. She fell asleep in her arms, and he stayed by her side every moment.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, this is not healthy," Glinda said to the prince who was pacing the floor after Elphaba had fallen asleep into her room for the night.<p>

"She's going to die, but she can't die. She can't...she can't. Glinda." Glinda rubbed his back.

"Fiyero, she's already in shambles, and you need to be strong. At least for her. Please Fiyero. I can't tell you she'll be fine because I don't know, but I'm not letting you become a reck when she needs you." He nodded. She was right anyway. He had to be strong...for Elphaba. He took a deep breath before walking back into her room. He stroked her hair, and she moved slightly.

"Yero," she whispered. He kissed her forehead and cradled her in her arms.

"I'm here Fae. I'm here with you."

"I don't get why you've wanted to be with the plain girl." He rubbed her palm.

"Are you really plain, Elphaba?" She looked at him and sighed.

"Uh...no, I'm...I'm beautiful." He smiled, and she looked at him startled. "Is it really me? Is it really true? Suddenly I'm beautiful being here with you." She touched his cheek and curled her lips in a small smile. "Deep inside your eyes someone's face I see. Someone who is beautiful. Is it really me?" She stared at the room around her and fell against Fiyero's chest. "Moments ago I was alone, hoping that this could be. Now here I am, safe in your arms." She looked deep into his eyes. "And I'm no longer lonely. Is it really me? Is it really true? Suddenly I'm beautiful all because of you."

"You've always been beautiful."

"Suddenly I'm beautiful. Beautiful with you. I love you Fiyero." He kissed her.

"I love my Emerald beauty." She took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm dying. We can't ignore the fact that I'm become less and less...able. Fiyero, I'm dying, and if I die in the next five minutes I want you to know that I love you, always will, and I will always be with you. Don't let your mind trick you. I always will be there. Don't feel guilty or depressed. Move on and be king. Run the Vinkus. Take care of our children. Make sure they're okay too. I promise you that whatever happens to me, I'll be okay. Remember when we had that talk on the unknown Gods?" He nodded.

"Well, I believe now, and I have, and I...I'll see you again. I promise you I'll see you again, and we'll pick up right where we left off." He wiped a tear from his eyes and started bawling.

"Please Fae."

"I promise you that I will be fine. Promise me that you'll move on."

"Fae-"

"Promise me Fiyero. Forgive but never forget. Be great."

"I promise," he whispered.

"I love you," she gasped.

"I love you too, Fae."he pulled her into one last passionate kiss. When they separated, she stared into his eyes.

"I'll see you sometime. Somewhere," she whispered before slowly fading away and dying in his arms. He bawled in her hair and held her lifeless body for what seemed like days.

_"There's a place for us. Somewhere a place for us. Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand, and I'll take you there. Somehow. Some day. Somewhere,"_ he sang softly before gently resting her body on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Dad," he heard a voice whisper through the room? He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see his son. He forced a smiled and tried to wipe his tears. He looked at the tears streaming down his face and grabbed his shoulder. "She's really gone?" He nodded softly. "I told her goodbye because she said she knew his would happen, and she said to make sure that Sterling didn't let this ruin her childhood, but I never really thought...it never really felt real. And now it feels reals." He nodded and hugged his son.<p>

"She said that we need to continue to live. That she would be fine, and that someday we would all be together."

"She's never going to see me get married," his son whispered. Fiyero forced a smile.

"Neither of my parents were at my wedding. Neither of her parents showed up either. When you were born I told your mother that I wished my dad was there with us, and she said that he was. Even if I couldn't see him, he was there, and I believe that's the same thing here. She's with us. Like how she shows us those vision spells ever now and then. She's here." Connor nodded before Fiyero stood up and walked out the room with him. They both resented in telling Sterling, who was only five, what had happened to her mother. They had said that she was gone, and that she was so special to the Gods that they wanted her to be with them. At first she cried, and she asked questions, but in the end, she had been satisfied with the fact that her mother was with the angels story, and one day Connor and Fiyero knew that she would want to know more, but for now, in the mind of a five year old, she was fine. Sterling had always had a special relationship with her mother. Maybe it was because Sterling had her mother's complexion (much to Elphaba's dismay), and she possessed the same magic her mother had. Fiyero was certain that her daughter would learn to use it as skillfully as Elphaba had, it just may take longer than it would have if she was still with them. Him and Connor had a bond too. It wasn't like the mother daughter duo in which Sterling could make Elphaba do just about anything, but it was an unique relationship. They had always seemed to work in unison, and he was lucky that Connor had inherited Elphaba's study habits. Glinda was still single, but she didn't mind. She had found a job working in a nursery, and that suited her fine. She didn't dream of fame or fortune anymore, just helping others. Thaddeus and Tiler had married a year after Elphaba and Fiyero and spent their time in their cottage or in the palace. They had buried the goddess in a small area behind the palace next to the garden. They didn't give a funeral but just shared their stories and experiences with the witch in the garden each wiping their tears as they spoke. Fiyero placed a painting near her grave, and Glinda put flowers around it, and that was it. They managed to move along with their lives somehow. Fiyero watched his children marry and have children. He'd spend his time in the garden staring at her grave for hours. He went to war and coincidentally died just like his father. As news arose of the king's death, many of his soldiers carried him back to the Vinkus before allowing Connor and Sterling to burry him next to their mother.

"Why are you not crying Sterling?" She smiled.

"Because they're together again, remember? Now dad had mom, and mom is dad. They're together. They're complete. They've finished the hat." Connor pulled his sister toward him.

* * *

><p>It had been a haze for him, but she had always been waiting. At the corner of leaving into the new world, the heaven she had heard people talk so gaily about, and of the life she had left behind. The life with him and everyone else. She had waited for years with the Star Collector who kept track of all the people passing into the so called "sacred land" and just watched her family and friends. It was decades, and she hated herself for feeling annoyed that Fiyero was with them and not her. Maybe she wasn't annoyed, she just...she never knew how much she'd miss his...everything. His kisses, his voice, his arms, his love. She had thought he'd move on onto another girl, but he was devoted to her. She had watched his death and sucked in sharply, but she knew that maybe...maybe he'd be happy when he saw her. If he still loved her. She saw his figure, his younger figure from when they were married and froze and waited as he walked through the haze. She looked like her younger self as well. As she saw his face she gasped.<p>

"Yero," she whispered. "Fiyero." She ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. "Fiyero," she said as he clasped his hands against her waist.

"Sweet Oz, Fae!" He pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that lasted for minutes. "Why...How...What-"

"We can talk later. I just want to see you. Come on, we can start over now. We can watch our children." He nodded and took her hand in his. The pair walked through the haze to start their new life. They were complete again. They had finished the hat.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. The end of Finishing the Hat. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and are at least okay with how it ended. Review and tell me your opinion, and if you'll read anything else of mine. Thanks to everyone. Review! Review! Review!<strong>


End file.
